Unconditionally
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: A new girl is traveling with the WWE roster. Her first night she catches the eye of the Shield's Enforcer Roman Reigns. What else will she get from him? (Multiple OC Pairing) Roman Reigns/OC, Dean Ambrose/OC, Jimmy Uso/OC
1. Ch 1 First Impressions

**Chapter 1** – First Impressions

His biceps were on fire. Actually every muscle in his body was on fire. The workout he had just put himself and his stable mate and brother through was fuckin crazy. He caught the towel that Dean tossed over to him before wiping the sweat that caked his face and neck. He also caught the bottle of water Dean tossed to him as well.

"Jesus Christ bro, you're going to be the death of me with these workouts." Dean stated before removing the white beater and tossing it over his shoulder.

Roman Reigns grey orbs landed on the man he considered a brother. They'd traveled the roads so much since they were in FCW/NXT together and then to be called up to the main roster of the WWE the same time for form the 'Shield' stable with Seth Rollins was damn near a dream come true. Roman wasn't nearly as close with Seth and they often bumped heads a lot but he was damn good in the ring and there was never any denying that.

Roman's chuckle filled the locker room of the gym. "Don't be such a pussy man. Feel the burn." Roman picked up a clean towel after stripping off his grey beater and pulling the black elastic band from his long raven ringlets. He then tossed a clean towel to Dean. "C'mon bro we need to get showered up and head to the arena. We've got a roster meeting before Monday Night Raw starts." Roma headed into the first singles shower and pulled the curtain closed as he discarded his basketball shorts and boxer/briefs on the floor before he stepped into the hot water and groaned as it started massaging his burning sore muscles.

An hour later He pulled his dark jeans on with black sneakers, a black form fitting t-shirt. He combed all the snarls out of her hair before he pulled it back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck, than secured his watch around his left wrist.

Roman watched as Dean stuffed his dirty laundry and other clean clothes into the same bag. Roman couldn't help chuckling; Dean was definitely one of the more messy guys he'd ever traveled with, but the man was always on time. Nothing like Rollins; he was a perfectionist but had issues with always running late. Roman picked up his duffle bag.

Dean hefted his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon man, shake a leg."

Roman chuckled as he followed.

* * *

Roman and Dean dumped off their bags in their locker room and started making their way down to the conference room; both carrying their coffee they had to stop at Starbucks to get to wake themselves up more for the event later that night.

Roman felt a nudge as he looked to his right and chuckled when he saw his cousin Jimmy Uso, carrying his fiancée Charisma Washington over his shoulder. Jimmy had a twin named Jey. Jimmy and Jey were the twin sons of Rikishi. Rikishi's father married Roman's aunt Vera and had Rikishi and Rikishi married Talisua and had the twins plus 3 other kids.

Roman's father was Sika and his uncle is Afa; they were the Wild Samoan's when they were in the WWE.

Roman smirked. "Excuse me Uce I hate tell you this, but you've got this lump attached to your shoulder you should really see the trainer about having that removed."

Jimmy couldn't help letting his boisterous laughter echo down the hallway.

"Bite the big one Roman!" Charisma stated as she slapped Jimmy on his jean covered ass.

"Hey! No foreplay woman! We bout to go into this meeting I don't need to be in there with a half chub." Jimmy growled as he returned the favor and slapped her jean covered ass as well.

Roman chuckled. "You two deserve each other."

Jimmy and Charisma both started laughing. "Man, don't be making fun of my love bug." Jimmy chuckled out as he shoved Roman. This really didn't move the bigger Samoan man; Roman was only about an inch taller and a few pounds of muscle heavier – so pushing him wasn't really going to faze him unless someone took a running jump at him.

* * *

Roman, Dean, Jimmy and Charisma walked into the conference room and took their seats around the huge table. They were waiting for the rest of the roster and of course Stephanie and Hunter. Roman's grey orbs looked up as he watched a raven haired woman walk into the conference room and took a seat up at the front facing the roster.

God she was beautiful.

Her raven hair stopped at her waist and was FULL of corkscrew curls. She had a pair of thin black rimmed glasses perched on her head and her deep sea blue eyes sparkled. She had on a plain black sleeveless dress that had pockets on the hips. The dress hugged every curve of her body and those DAMN were some dangerous curves. She had curvy thighs and an ass that wouldn't quit. It was rare to find a girl with the hips, thighs and ass she had with the tiny waist. Her breasts were a solid C cup at least.

His eyes snapped away from the raven corkscrew beauty as Stephanie, Hunter and Jenaya James – Stephanie's assistant walked into the conference room.

"Okay everyone let's get started." Stephanie announced.

Stephanie stood in the front and spoke about the script changes for the night and who was out on injuries.

Roman couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The mysterious nameless woman sitting to Stephanie's immediate right.

To him first impressions were everything and she was definitely piquing his interest.

* * *

MacKenzie was so nervous. She'd been told by the law firm she worked for in Stamford Connecticut that she was going on the road with one of their biggest clients from now on. She had no idea it would the WWE. She'd always been a huge fan and She tried not to miss the televised events but working for a law firm as a paralegal was definitely more time consuming than she ever imagined.

She was sitting with her hands in her lap as she listened to Stephanie address the Superstars and Divas. She felt her blackberry vibrate as she pulled her glasses down and read the text and frowned. When would her ex-boyfriend get a damn life? He always knew just what to say to make her insecure about herself. She swallowed as she placed her glasses back on top of her head and locked her phone.

MacKenzie looked up and noticed someone's grey eyes locked onto her. She swallowed hard and felt herself shrink back slightly. He was a huge guy. If the way he filled out that black t-shirt wasn't an indication than the tattoo that came down his arm and ended at his wrist was. She swallowed once more as her eyes returned to Stephanie who cleared her throat.

"Our legal team at Titan Towers has decided they want us to have a paralegal on tour with us at all time. It's clearly for legal reasons so please make her feel welcome. Everyone this is MacKenzie Brewman. She is usually the one who draws up your contracts for matches and also for the company. She will be with us from now on. Be patient with her until she's learned everyone's name and please also remember she'd not a wrestler so if you knock her over or run into her be gentle. She doesn't need a concussion or broken bones."

* * *

An hour later everyone was breaking for the bathroom and water. Dean took off outside of the arena to get a smoke in.

Charisma had been stuck between him and Jimmy during the meeting which was never good since they constantly screwed with each other back and forth. She finally had to pinch them both in the sides so they would cut their shit.

She looked Roman as she nudged him. "Is something on your mind soon to be cousin-in-law?"

Roman chuckled. "Just thinking is all." Roman had a good relationship with Charisma; they had all trained together down in FCW/NXT; which was how she'd met Jimmy and where she first fell for him.

"My goodness Mr. Reigns, it wouldn't have anything to do with the curvy paralegal in front of the room would it?" Charisma asked with a smirk.

Roman chuckled as he ran his hand over his goatee and couldn't help nodding. "Yes…Yes I do believe she has caught my interest."

"Be gentle Ro. She's sweet and she has a really great laugh, but she's got some insecurity issues. They tend to show up at the most opportune times and will grate on all your nerves, but it's really not her fault." Charisma stated softly.

Roman raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What do you mean Char?"

Charisma swallowed as she sighed softly. "She had a boyfriend who she dated for a really long time – like years…No one knew but he was such an asshole to her. He would call her fat ass and believe me that's a nice one. He did it to her for years and finally they got engaged and a few weeks before the wedding he told her he couldn't marry her because he couldn't be seen with a fat girl; he was done being a chubby chaser and he needed a thin girl to make him look better."

Roman's eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose which was always a good indication that he was highly pissed off. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Very much so I'm afraid. Once again she's a sweet girl and clearly intelligent if she's a paralegal." Charisma stated again.

"How do you know all this?" Roman asked trying not to sound completely disgusted about the information he'd just been given.

"Actually she helped negotiate my contract with WWE and ever since we talk on the phone a lot and when I'm in Connecticut we go for dinner or the movies and every once in a while she comes down to Tampa for the law firm and we go out. She's a good friend to have." Charisma stated. "In fact I see my girl coming this way right now. Excuse me gentlemen."

Roman watched as the raven haired woman stood up; walking over and she and Charisma embraced tightly.

"Oh my gosh chica. How have you been?" Char beamed.

MacKenzie smiled softly. "Good, I was supposed to come down to Tampa next week, but apparently they had other plans for me. I guess I'll be on the road with you guys from now on."

Charisma smiled. "Good because I've been dying for a girl's night. Jimmy hates it when I pick chick-flicks and make him watch them all the way through." She stated as she threw a thumb over her shoulder.

MacKenzie giggled as she watched both men stand up behind Charisma; her eyes widened and she took a step back.

Charisma knew that look. "It's okay chica. They are big but they are teddy bears; the both of them actually. This one is Jimmy Uso; you've heard plenty about him and his antagonistic twin Jey. That one is their cousin Roman Reigns. Roman, Jimmy this is MacKenzie."

Jimmy shook her hand as she shyly put it out there. "It's nice to finally meet the person who sends more text messages and e-mails to my girl than me."

"Ugh Jimmy…" Charisma groaned out as she rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's just jealous. I have a special relationship with my phone when I set it to vibrate and put it in my back pocket." She snickered out as MacKenzie joined her in the laugh.

MacKenzie turned her attention to Roman as she once again shyly put her hand out. "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Reigns." She stated softly.

Her voice was soft as well as her hands and damn if both didn't make his pulse race. "It's Roman sweetheart."

His tenor voice sent a cluster of chills through her body as his warm hand griped hers and she felt a tingle slide up her arm; she supposed the need to gasp at his touch as she nodded. "Roman it is then."

His name tumbling off her lips was just about the most erotic thing and it shot a euphoric feeling to his groin. His grey eyes looked over every curve of her body. She was probably about 5'9 but her heels made her a couple of inches taller and she looked about 135; maybe 140lbs. She looked damn healthy but he could also tell she was slightly skittish around the bigger talent especially when she stepped back the second he and Jimmy stood and towered over her. He was slightly curious if the ex physically harmed her; her flappable nature told him her ex probably was not only verbally but physically abusive towards her.

"Kenzie, how are you getting along?"

MacKenzie jerked her hand out of Roman's as her eyes snapped over and she saw Stephanie's assistant Jenaya walking over. She smiled softly as she accepted a soft hug from someone she'd gotten to know very well since being at the law firm. Any time she needed to know something about the WWE or the contracts she could call Jenaya and vice versa. They talked usually on a daily basis. Charisma accepted a hug from Jenaya as well.

Kenzie smiled softly. "I'm doing okay. I'm just hoping I can get rid of my jetlag and hoping it doesn't hit me every time I step off a damn plane. I almost got ran over twice in the hallway. Is it always this chaotic?"

"No sometimes it's worse." Jenaya stated with a smirk. She turned her eyes to Roman and Jimmy. "Tell Ambrose is he doesn't stop making comments about my ass in whatever pants I have on; I'm sticking my foot up his."

Roman chuckled. "You know he can't help himself."

"Yea you know I can't help myself."

Kenzie and Jenaya both squeaked out; as Dean's voice startled both women. He smirked and walked by them both. "And you do have a great ass in those pants." He stated cheekily as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth to kill his tobacco breath.

"Ugh Ambrose; either stop talking about my ass or pick another body part!" Jenaya stated in frustration before the stomped her foot on the floor.

Dean chuckled. "Well you do have a nice set of…" He was cut off when Charisma leaned over and put her hand over his mouth.

"Dean for the sake of everyone; do not finish that statement." She scolded before she took her hand away and smacked the back of his head. "At least let MacKenzie get used to your foul mouth before you start scaring her away with your bluntness.

Dean chuckled. "What? I didn't say it…yet…" He chuckled harder as Jenaya growled at him before turning away and going back to the front of the room.

"This is definitely an interesting group of people." MacKenzie stated softly.

"You don't even know the half Kenz." Charisma teased.

Mackenzie nodded as she turned and walked back towards the front of the table; taking her seat once again, but she could FEEL eyes on her yet again and when she peeked up she could see Roman staring at her. She really wasn't sure what to think at this point, but she wouldn't read too much into it.


	2. Ch 2 Losing This Battle

**Chapter 2** – Losing This Battle

MacKenzie felt like she had been steam rolled. Her first two weeks on the job were stressful and tiring. She got little to no sleep and the jetlag kicked her big round butt. Charisma tried helping her as much as she could but between televised shows, live events and traveling it was just something MacKenzie was going to have to get used to.

She loved traveling with Charisma and Jimmy; that was nothing but hours of entertainment. Every once in a while Roman and Dean would join them in a huge Ford Expedition and somehow Kenzie got stuck sitting next to Roman; he talked with her a little, but she was still pretty shy around him. He was such a gorgeous man and his laugh could have her melting into a puddle at his feet. His grey eyes, his smile – hell even his body. She'd been fortunate enough to be in the hotel gym the same time he was a couple of times and the power that lay within his big body was amazing.

She just had to keep telling herself over and over that he was just simply being nice because she worked there now. He probably had a girlfriend or a wife – who the hell wouldn't want to be with him?

She sat in the hotel restaurant stirring her coffee as she ate her breakfast burrito. Her phone chirped a few times and she giggled as she read text messages from Charisma and Jenaya.

* * *

Why did he always find himself in this place?

Roman shook his head as he continued to attempt to not lose his concentration while working out! MacKenzie was on his ever loving mind again with no end in sight. He'd caught himself in the gym with her a few times ad couldn't help but stare at the way her corkscrew curls bounced when she would jog on the treadmill. She would pull her ravenous hair back in a ponytail and run the treadmill like it was a marathon. He could tell whatever her ex had put her though was coming out when she would run. Her tan skin would glow and shimmer with the sweat and whatever music she was listening to it only fueled the fire inside of her.

Roman stared at the ceiling of the gym as he continued to pump his biceps and force them into submission. The 400lbs of weights he was lifting over his head would be awfully messy if he let it slip because his concentration kept going south to his groin every time he thought about MacKenzie. After an hour and a half of trying to work on his chest and biceps he finally conceded to his thoughts and racked the bar before he sat up and huffed out.

He didn't know what was so special about this girl whether it was her beauty, her intelligence or maybe her past; whatever the case may be he wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to get to know her; know everything about her. He wanted to know about scars or tattoos, than he wanted to take a weekend and explore her body on an intimate level.

By the time he got back to his hotel room and stepped under the showers his erection was standing proud and tall against his stomach; had he bent over for any ready he would've speared his gut with his own dick. This would've been fitting considering he speared his opponents in half in the ring almost on a nightly basis.

He groaned deeply as he wrapped his hand around the head as it oozed pre-cum. He shook his head and cut the hot water and yelped as the cold water came rushing out and hitting his body like cold little needles and instantly felt his dick deflate. If he was going to cum her in mind; than it was going to be with her screaming his name.

Roman sighed heavily as he stepped out of the shower finally and wrapped a towel around his waist before he moved into the bedroom and dried off before quickly dressing in jeans and royal blue polo. He combed his hair out before wrapping it into a loose bun at the nape of his neck.

He grabbed his cell and wallet then grabbed his rolling suitcase and headed out to check out of the hotel. He would stop in the hotel restaurant for a little breakfast and lots of coffee.

* * *

For the life of him he couldn't get MacKenzie out of his head. She was still super skittish with him and Dean. Jimmy she got more used to because of all the traveling she'd done with him and Charisma. She had been right MacKenzie's insecurities unnerved him.

He'd never met a woman so beautiful yet be so insecure at the same time. He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he was sure she would shoot him down. He knew it had only been a couple of weeks since she'd been on the road and she was still adapting to it. The first month was honestly the roughest because your sleep pattern changed and flying screwed up your equilibrium and jetlag was a bitch all the time.

He was going to have to let her know he was interested in her on all levels. He needed to figure out a way to let her know he was interested without scaring the shit out of her. She was already skittish enough and if he made a move too soon he was sure to freak her out and feel like a prick for jumping the gun.

Roman was pulled from his thoughts as he entered the hotel restaurant as he looked over and saw MacKenzie sitting over by herself. He walked over and stood next to her. "May I join you?" He asked.

MacKenzie's head snapped up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was not expecting Roman to show up. She covered her mouth with her napkin as she finished chewing the bite she had in her mouth before she smiled softly. "Yes, please." She answered as she watched him sit his giant body down in the seat across from her.

The waitress came over and took his order before she took off and came back with his coffee he ordered then scurried to the kitchen to place his order.

"Are you getting used to the traveling yet?" Roman asked as he prepared his cup of coffee the way he enjoyed it; his eyes locking with hers. Those blue eyes could bend steel if given half a chance. He could already feel the effects of her perfume. Every time he inhaled he could smell her scent it was a perfume she wore a lot. It was light and airy and she wore it so much it was imbedded into her clothing, skin and hair. It was the type of scent that when she passed him in lingered in their air for 15 to 20 minutes. It was a nice perfume and didn't make him sneeze or get a headache.

"It's all very overwhelming. Char said it usually takes a few weeks." MacKenzie stated softly as she sipped her coffee.

Roman nodded his head as he sipped the hot java. "Yea it took me a good month to get acclimated to everything. Once you do though everything will become second nature to you. You're body will be on auto pilot and you'll just do it without actually having to think too hard about it."

MacKenzie could sit there all day and stare at this man; his strong square jaw, his mustache and goatee that framed his beautiful red lips. His intense grey eyes always seemed to be staring into her soul. She felt like he could see every part of her even the unexposed parts; which albeit made her feel wary about him. His smooth tenor voice was so deep; it was foreign to hear him chuckle and laugh with Jimmy, Jey and Dean. The twins were constantly cracking up and Dean's laugh was loud and unruly, kind of like his dishwater blonde curls on top of his head.

"Are you riding with us today for Raw?" Roman's question pulled her out of her thoughts.

MacKenzie sipped her coffee before she nodded. "Yes, I can't believe it's already been two weeks; feels like only a couple of days." Her attention was pulled from Roman as her Blackberry beeped at her. "Excuse me one second…"

Roman watched as she pulled her black rimmed glasses from the top of her head where they always seemed to be perched and slipped them on and read the text message that had come through. He watched as she frowned. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously.

MacKenzie shook her head in disgust. "Did you ever just get so fed up with everything because you can't get rid of someone from your past?" She asked softly.

Roman noticed a change in her as he watched her intently. "What's going on MacKenzie?"

"It's just my ex; who won't stop haunting me." She stated in a soft voice as she continued to look at her Blackberry with a frown in place on her face.

"I know that look…" A familiar voice stated.

MacKenzie's head snapped up as she saw Charisma and Jimmy approaching the table. Char gripped MacKenzie's shoulder. "Kenz, what's wrong?"

MacKenzie's frown deepened. "Jeff is at it again…He just sent me these. Char can I borrow your phone?" She watched as Char's eyes widened at the photo's her ex had sent her…from inside MacKenzie's house.

Roman watched as MacKenzie excused herself and walked away as she made a phone call. "What the hell is with this guy Char?"

Charisma sighed heavily. "He doesn't want to be with her but yet he doesn't want her to move on with her life. She packed up and found a new house and apparently he's figured out where because he was in her new house." Charisma turned the cell phone around and showed Roman the pictures.

Roman growled lowly. "Who the hell is this mother fucker?" He snapped.

Charisma shook her head. "It's not my place to…" The words died on her lips at the look Roman and Jimmy gave her. She rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Jeff is a lawyer from another law firm that did a merger with the law firm she works for a few years ago, which was how they met and started dating. I was suspicious of physical abuse after she told me about the verbal and mental abuse he threw at her on a daily basis for 3 years. Last year around this time he – he beat the shit out of her so bad that she had multiple broken ribs, a severe concussion, both of her retina's detached and had to be reattached, but it messed up her ability to see words properly, which is what the glasses are for; without them the words are blurry on the page."

Roman clenched his hands into fists on the table. "And what did they think she went on vacation so she could heal?"

Charisma shook her head. "No then the law firms got involved. Her legal rep put a restraining order against him and he was arrested for assault and battery. Because he had good standing in the community and no priors they gave him a slap on the wrist and made him do 72 hours of community service and he had to take an anger management class. The restraining order stayed in place, but clearly he can get around it when she's not even in her home."

Roman shook his head. "Un-fuckin-believable. This guy is allowed to just walk away after he beat the crap out of her…" Roman was officially disgusted.

"Look at you Superman, getting ready to leap the table to punch out a dude you don't even know for a girl who barely talks to you." Charisma teased and winked at Roman when he growled at her.

* * *

MacKenzie got off the phone with the detective she had been working with since Jeff had put her in the hospital a year ago as she just tried to stay calm and think about anything but that.

MacKenzie's blue eyes looked over at the table with the two giant Samoan men and Charisma. She watched as Char laughed when Jimmy poked her in the side. Charisma's mocha complexion always had a nice glow to it. Her beautiful eyes were dark brown; almost black – like to black inky pools. Her long black hair stopped beneath her breasts and she could wear it curly or straight; she usually wore it curly when it was too hot outside. Her 5'7 frame was athletic; she got her physique from playing volleyball. She was skinny but had a shapely behind. She didn't have big breasts but they matched her shape all the way around.

MacKenzie was completely envious of the relationship Charisma had with Jimmy. She could just tell that they love between them would never change. Charisma was a WWE Diva and had met Jimmy when they were down in developmental. She craved what they had. She just wanted to have someone invest into her the way she invested into them. She was almost 25 and could feel her biological clock ticking for babies. But right now she had to feel safe and right now…she didn't. She sighed softly and walked back over to join everyone.

Charisma stood from the chair and wrapped her arm around her skittish friend. "So what did Detective Freckles say?"

"Detective Freckles?" Roman questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Detective who has been helping her has naturally red hair and freckles he's adorable and extremely invested into protecting her. So out with it; what did he say?" She asked once more.

MacKenzie shook her head. "I'm supposed to forward the messages and pictures to him and he's going to go over to my house now and call me back when he sees what's going on."

"Well I'm not going to let you get on a plane alone and go back home for our days off. You're going to come with us, we have a spare room." Charisma insisted.

Jimmy chuckled. "Uh babe, we're staying in Pensacola with Roman for the next four weeks while the building gets all new electrical, plus heating and a/c and new water and sewer pipes." He smiled. "The new landlord that purchased the building is renovating everything essential."

Char groaned as she face palmed. "Fine then I am staying in Stamford with Kenz. I'm not letting you stay there alone."

Jimmy nodded. "I'll come with you girls are so wimpy I'll protect you." Jimmy flexed his pectoral muscles and grinned.

Char clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth before she tugged on his ponytail. "I'll show you wimpy!"

"It's really not necessary Char. I can handle myself." MacKenzie tried to reason. "I don't want to be putting people out."

Roman shook his head. "No, MacKenzie, you are more than welcome. My house is big enough for all of us. I have several spare rooms. You've got at least a week's worth of clothing, whatever you need we can go out and get. Plus I'm sure Char here has a whole closet packed. You're not going back to that house or state alone."

MacKenzie was chewing her bottom lip as her eyes grew wide at Roman's insistence; she could already tell between Char and Roman she was already losing this battle.


	3. Ch 3 Far From Over

**Chapter 3** – Far From Over

Black muscle shirt. Black cargo pants. Black boots. Large hands…He really filled out those cargos and muscle shirt; She had to learn how to breathe all over again while watching Dean Ambrose sprint to the ring, tackling Phil Brooks –also known as CM Punk- to the mat beating the hell out of him as much as he could. The little asshole scurried away quicker than she would've liked, as well as the rest of the WWE universe, but of course Dean had words for him. The intensity in his icy eyes and the way his gritty voice dropped to a growl yelling in the microphone sent warmth straight to her already damp panties. She had on a black tank dress that hugged her curves with black ballet flats.

Dean walked back stage out of breath his chest was heaving up and down as he fought to get oxygen back into his lungs. His match with Phil was a rough one. He might have lost but he got the last shot in before he walked back towards the locker room.

When Dean arrived back at the locker room, the shower in the bathroom was running. That match with Phil had been barbaric and his shoulder had been slightly tweaked tonight; he'd hit it really good on the ring apron. He jerked his muscle shirt off before he walked into the bathroom and smirked. She didn't hear the bathroom door open due to the sprays and her back was facing the door while she checked the temperature of the water.

Every part of her body tensed when strong hands gripped her hips and yanked her back against a sweaty muscular chest, hot breath puffing on her neck and ear. The smell of cigarettes and musk lingered in the air, infiltrating her senses and there was only one man who made her weak in the knees. "I know you didn't ask for a shower, but…I figured you'd need one because of your shoulder." She murmured softly.

Dean smirked as his hand wrapped around Jenaya's ponytail before he jerked her head back. "Good girl…You're such a good girl." His hand trailed up and down her arm before it wrapped around her throat and he moved to the side of her and crashed his mouth into hers; the whole time he kept her ponytail wrapped around his hand to keep good control of her. He pulled back when they both needed air as he slowly let his tongue drag up her neck to her ear. "I think you deserve a reward for being so thoughtful. What do you think huh baby?" He whispered against the shell of her ear. "Get naked and get in that shower…you've got 15 seconds."

While he still had hold of her ponytail, Jenaya undressed quickly and kicked aside her dress, panties and shoes. Dean let go of her long enough to remove his cargos, boxer/briefs and boots before stepping into the shower with her. Jenaya wasn't Dean's girlfriend. She wasn't sure what they were, but whatever it was she was definitely enjoying it. All the months of teasing and egging each other on; somehow one night they started off antagonizing each other and ended up in bed in a sweat heap. Which since then they had repeated several times over the last few months.

He spun her around and pushed her against the wall; his already hardened dick against the crack of her luscious ass as he let his hands roam her beautiful body. She was like milk to him; she did his body good. His lips played on her neck. "You've been such a good girl for me baby." He never got to out of hand but always told her if he ever hurt her to the point where she couldn't stand the pain that she HAD to tell him. He liked it rough and was rough with her. "Don't move." His right hand stayed in her hair as his left slid down the front of her body before it plucked each of her nipples to a nice hard peak and then slid down further as his thumb and index finger caught her clit and pinched eliciting a moaned from her. "Good girl…" He stated before moving her head to the side to take her mouth with his again.

Jenaya would never get tired of tasting and feeling Dean's tongue against hers, everything about him addicting. Moans spilled from her mouth as Jenaya reached up to bury her fingers in his curls and gasped when he applied further pressure against her clit. "Dean…" She whimpered, feeling his mouth leave hers and their eyes locked once more, both clouded and swirling with lust for each other. They didn't have a lot of time to spend in the shower because Dean, Roman and Seth had another segment at the end of the show where they did a run-in to attack Paul Wight – Also known as Big Show-. She didn't dare order Dean to do anything though, simply going through the motions on whatever he wanted to do.

Dean loved to hear her moans. They were music to his ears. He pushed her forward slightly while pulling her ass out. "Thighs apart beautiful. This is going to be rushed, but rest assured when we get back to the hotel you'll enjoy every second…Hell you might enjoy every second of this." He needed to get off and he needed to bust a nut fast because of his last segment of the night. He pushed past her slick folds forcefully and kept her facing the wall; she would be better braced against it and he'd be able to get off quicker because he could feel her body against his. Her skin touching his was an immediate hot button for him and also the tightness that her body provided around his dick. He thrust once, twice and a third time and was finally buried inside of her, but he couldn't wait for her to adjust as he kept a hold of her clit he began powering in and out of her.

The roughness didn't bother her. Jenaya never not enjoyed having Dean's cock plummeting in and out of her. It didn't matter where he wanted it; Jenaya was always ready to deliver. Her hands stayed braced against the shower wall, moaning and crying out uncontrollably while meeting him for every thrust. Yes, it was a little painful, but the pleasure far exceeded the pain and Jenaya wouldn't want it any other way. The truth was Jenaya had fallen in love with Dean Ambrose, but she knew he'd never want her for anything else than this. A sex toy; a way of getting off whenever he needed a release. "DEAN!" She shrieked out, feeling his fingers apply more pressure on her clit and tried holding her climax back, but it was impossible. Jenaya wanted him to cum first though, always trying to make sure he got his release since that's what he paid her for. "Oh fuck!"

Dean continued to piston in and out of her tight little body. He'd never been inside someone who was so tight he felt like his dick was going to turn black and fall off from lack of circulation in her body. He liked the fact that she held her climax back until he got off but he also liked the fact if he could get them to cum together because the orgasm was so much stronger and would rock both their bodies. "Cum on my dick baby…I like to feel the juices flood my dick and drip down to my balls as they slap against your pussy." His voice was gritty and demanding as he began thrusting a little harder and pinched her clit a little harder.

"Mmm as you wish…" Jenaya didn't bother holding back because it's what Dean wanted, the hot coil deep within her lower abdomen spring free and she shattered against him, screaming his name. Her climax triggered his and Jenaya came again, feeling Dean shoot his load deep inside of her while thrusting like a madman. Every part of her body quivered against him as Dean kept her pinned against the wall, his hands wrapped around her wrists holding them against the wall. That low raspy voice in her ear would always be her ultimate undoing, no matter how many times they had sex. Dean finally stopped thrusting and sagged against her briefly, burying his nose in her neck nipping her soft ear. All she could do was stand there, feeling his dick grow limp sliding out of her body and his strong rock hard frame continued holding her against the wall, both of them coming down from their sexual high.

Dean panted softly into the side of her neck before he pulled the rest of the way out of her body and patted her on the ass. He kissed the side of her neck. "Get cleaned up, have a nice relaxing shower and get dressed. I'll see you when I get done with this last segment." His body was calming down from this round as he swiped his clothing off the ground and tugged it all back on. He would shower again at the hotel and as always Jenaya would be joining him.

One of these nights he would try to be nice and ask her if she was enjoying herself, but for some reason he would get her naked and her body would call out to his and suddenly he didn't care who was having fun as long as he was buried in her body he was happy.

Dean groaned one last time as he watched Jenaya showering and then went back out to finish his segment.

* * *

The night had been long and grueling and it felt like it was never going to end. MacKenzie couldn't wait for their days off. They would be off from Tuesday to Saturday morning. She was hoping to catch up on a lot of sleep and also find out what Jeff did to her home. She could only imagine at this point. She felt like she was in full on zombie mode as Jey drove the Ford Explorer rental back to the hotel and Jimmy and Charisma were in the back speaking in hushed tones. She knew when Char giggled it was over. They would be locking themselves in their hotel room for the rest of the night and if they were lucky they WOULDN'T miss their flight in the morning.

Charisma eyes were full of hunger and lust for Jimmy, especially since he had his jeans and a black beater that he put on after his match. Could they be any tighter? Swinging one leg over, Charisma straddled his lap and softly brushed her mouth against his while caressing his beater covered rock hard chest. She loved how his muscles twitched beneath her touch and moved down to his strong jaw to his ear. "Mmm my baby made me so proud tonight." She groaned as she moved her hips against his. "And the kitty is ready as always. It will never break; no matter how many times my baby fucks the shit out of what's his." Nibbling on his ear, Charisma felt his arms tighten around her and traced the outside of it with her tongue, smirking when he quietly growled in her ear.

"I don't mind testing that theory." He hissed out. Jimmy knew no one was watching them as one hand gripped her jean covered ass pulling her closer to him. His other hand slid up Charisma's t-shirt and pulled the cup of her bra on her right breast down before looking up at her. "Keep that pretty mouth shut we don't want them to hear…" Three seconds later he sucked her nipple into his mouth biting it playfully before sucking and twirling his tongue around the pink peak; loving the way it hardened in his mouth. He knew he had just enough time to test her skills at being quiet in a car with two other people. They had about a 15 minute drive to the hotel.

Charisma knew she couldn't draw attention to them and had to bite her tongue while Jimmy devoured one breast and then the other, her fingers pulled the elastic from his hair and buried in his wet curls. Even wet, they still wrapped around her fingers. She wanted to moan out to tell Jimmy how much she enjoyed what he was doing, but that would go against his order.

* * *

Jey parked the car as he and MacKenzie got out, grabbing their bags and walked into the hotel after Monday Night Raw was over. Everyone was glad that none of them were scheduled for Smackdown which meant they could leave for home early the next morning. Jey shook his head as he looked back at the rental. "Man, they just couldn't wait until they got to their own room."

MacKenzie couldn't help but giggle as she followed the twin into the hotel. She couldn't wait to get into bed she was really tired and hopeful for a good night sleep.

* * *

As soon as the front doors closed and they retrieved their bags from the back and shut the back hatch; Charisma felt him release her nipple, dark cloudy chocolate brown snapping up to meet two black pools of ink. She immediately claimed his mouth, not saying a word and continued grinding, feeling him harden with each second that passed by.

Jimmy groaned as she continued to grind her jean covered pussy against his jean covered dick. If she kept it up he was going to explode in his pants like a twelve year old boy. He was not going to waste a perfectly good nut in his boxer-briefs; when he could be buried in Charisma. "You think you are so slick gorgeous…Getting me all riled up. My dick fucking hates our jeans right now and is begging to be let loose in your pussy." Jimmy suddenly moved around with the quickness of a cat and before Charisma knew what was happening she was laying back on the back seat with her jeans and panties around her thighs with her knees into her chest as Jimmy groaned out while pushing into her body. "Fuck yea baby…" Her wet folds engulfed his cock and sent his head spinning.

Charisma moaned, reaching up to grip anything she could get her hands on while Jimmy powered in and out of her body, feeling how hard and pulsating it was against her walls. "I love getting you riled up to where all you wanna do is bury that perfect cock in my pussy. So make the kitty cum all over you baby." Her body bounced off the car seat while Jimmy thrust like a madman in and out of her receptive body. "Can we switch positions, Baby? I wanna bounce off your cock and touch every part of you I can reach." Jimmy complied and lifted her up after pulling out of her and sat her down on his lap backwards, his cock filling her once more. Grinding her hips against him, Charisma leaned her head back on his shoulder and buried her fingers in his hair, letting Jimmy take control of her body with his hands.

Jimmy groaned when she sank down on him and her fingers weaved into his raven curls again. He craved to be in her body 24/7 and if he could he would. He was just starting to lose his mind as she started to bounce on his cock. Her feet were braced on the center council between the front seats as she used her thigh muscles to push herself up and down the length of his throbbing cock. Ugh this woman had amazing muscle control when it came to powering with her thighs. "Ugh that's it be a good girl and work that pussy on my dick. Oh Jesus Christ if you keep clenching those muscles you're going to have my cum leaking out of you in 3 seconds." Jimmy's lips against Charisma's ear. "Mmmm maybe that's what you want…hmmm baby you want me to leak out of you?" He purred in her ear.

"Yes, baby…anything you want it's yours." Charisma slowed down a little and rolled her hips in a circular motion against his dick to keep him from exploding inside of her. Not yet. She knew he wasn't ready to lose control and clenched her fingers in his hair tighter, moving her head to the side as his mouth crashed down on hers. Charisma had a background in volleyball dating back to when she was a little girl up until the age of 16; that plus her Diva status in the company had her flexible in all kinds of ways. "Oh Jimmy!" She moaned in his mouth, ripping her lips from his suddenly and started going full force on his cock, wanting them both upstairs completely naked so he could fully explore her body from head to toe. "Oh baby baby, I don't – I can't last much longer…I'm trying to hold on for you…It's so fucking good though, make the kitty purr…"

Jimmy nipped the skin on her neck as one hand tightened on her bare hip and the other slithered around to pinch her clit. "Purr for my kitty…Purr for me all night long." He wanted to feel every inch of her pussy wrapping around him over and over and over. Jimmy began thrusting his hips up as Charisma was coming down he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel. "Ugh such a good girl – I want you to be a good girl and cum on me, because tonight…" He bit the side of her neck not hard just enough to make it feel erotic. "Tonight we're just getting started." He threw his head back as his balls began to tighten and tingle. "That's it baby work that pussy on my dick; I will never own you! You own my dick. I'm your baby, but you're the owner! Own every inch of that cock gorgeous." His gritted through clenched teeth against the shell of her ear

It didn't take long after those words were said for Charisma to give Jimmy what he wanted, what they both craved. "JIMMY!" She screamed out, not caring who heard her at this point and kept bouncing on his cock while lasting through her first orgasm. It took 2 more times before he was ready to explode inside of her and by then, Charisma had to hold onto the seats in front of her to keep from collapsing. Charisma somehow managed to escape the vehicle after pulling her panties and jeans up, used to the burn in her legs. This man had one insatiable appetite and she knew Jimmy meant what he said – they really were far from being done tonight. "Baby," She slid a finger down his sweaty muscular bare chest and kissed each pectoral, feeling his arms wrap around her. "Mind if we get some food before starting another round?" Charisma needed sustenance if they were doing this all night long and there were a lot of times it happened.

Jimmy chuckled. "Anything you want but it's going to have to be from hotel room service because we're having a 'No Clothing' rule once we get up there." He smirked before he leaned over and tossed Charisma over his shoulder and his bag over his other shoulder and walked into the hotel. He couldn't help himself her jean covered ass was right there in his face as he slapped one cheek and bit into the other once they were on the elevator. He chuckled when he felt her small hands slapping his jean covered ass.

Once they got to the room he leaned over and set Charisma on her feet; she started to walk away from him when he yanked her back against his body and captured her mouth with his. "Clothes off…" He stated before he flicked the end of her nose with his tongue before he swatted her ass.

Oh yea FAR from over.


	4. Ch 4 Give Us A Shot

**Chapter 4** – Give Us A Shot

Tuesday morning came faster than anyone would've liked. Charisma and Jimmy got little to no sleep they were literally up all night long; naked and sexing it up. Charisma swore she wasn't going to walk straight or sit down properly for the next month after all that.

Roman had gotten some sleep but with his noisy sex crazed cousin and soon to be cousin-in-law he didn't get much. He couldn't be mad at them; it was love and Jimmy had looked for it his whole life. Who was Roman to chastise his cousin for staying up all night making love to his fiancée? Jimmy had apologized a few thousand times but Roman just waved him off.

MacKenzie had gotten some sleep, but not enough. Detective Marshall Samuels had called her back and told her; her house was sealed up tight as if no one had been there. The only thing Jeff left behind was muddy footprints through the entire house, including her bedroom. Nightmare's plagued her all night long.

Roman could see the dark circles under MacKenzie's eyes and he knew her night had probably been sleepless as well. He fully enjoyed the fact that her seat was next to his and her perfume surrounded his senses. He was in heaven and enjoyed every minute he got to sit next to her. He enjoyed the fact that she would be staying in his house, but not so much the fact that she'd be in a different room. If he could get her in his room he would jump for joy…literally.

* * *

Once they got to Roman's house in Pensacola; Charisma and Jimmy decided they needed a nap. Roman chuckled as they disappeared upstairs. His grey eyes turned towards the blue eyes beauty standing at the front door with her rolling suitcase. "How would you like the twenty-five cent tour?" Roman asked.

MacKenzie looked up as a smile tipped her soft red lips. "Sure…" She watched as Roman pushed the rolling handle of her suitcase down and picked it up the carrying handle and then offered her his right elbow. Her smile turned into a grin as she let her left hand come up and rest in the crock of his right arm. She felt the way his bicep bulged out as her fingers wrapped around it.

MacKenzie allowed Roman to take her around the huge house. The floors were covered with cherry redwood through the entire house. A few rugs strategically placed under certain furniture so it wouldn't scratch the floors. A huge black leather L shaped couch and two matching recliners as well. The kitchen was huge as well as the dining room. Roman walked her upstairs and pointed out the closed door belonged to Jimmy and Char while they were there. He walked a little further down and opened a door and let her walk in first.

"This will be you're room. My room is right next door in case you need anything." Roman stated as he set her suitcase on the bed. He watched as she put her backpack and laptop. "Look MacKenzie, I know I don't know you that well, but Charisma has filled me in on a few things regarding your ex – if you need to talk about anything I've been told I'm a good listener."

Kenzie chewed her bottom lip as she looked away. "It's not your problem to have to deal with."

Roman moved over to stand in front of her. He heard her but her voice had been so quiet if the TV had been on he would've missed it. He lifted her chin with his index knuckle. "I know it's not my problem to deal with, but obviously he's put you through something. Your insecurities are showing and something tells me you used to be a confident woman before you invited him into your life. Don't you want to be confident again?" He watched as she frowned. Roman's eyes flittered all over her face her insecurities were STRONG and were winning right now; shaking his head he sighed heavily. "What did he do to you?" It wasn't really a question he was asking her; it was just a question in general.

"Believe me…you don't want to know." Kenzie stated before she turned and walked into the bathroom that was in her room and closed and locked the door. She leaned against the door as she heard Roman leave; closing the door behind him as she finally let the tears fall.

* * *

"_You are a worthless pathetic waste of space. I wasted 4 years of my life on you and it just didn't get any better. You're a fat pig and we can't get married because I REFUSE to stand next to anyone who is as wide as you are. You will do NOTHING but make men look bad. I told you if you couldn't lose the ass and thighs I wasn't going to marry you. Here it is 3 fuckin weeks before our wedding and you're actually FATTER then you were when I asked you to marry me. What the fuck was I thinking? The four years we were together you never lost one pound. Maybe your next boyfriend will be a chubby chaser too, but I'm sure you'll do nothing but disappoint him as well."_

_She sat in the corner of the kitchen rolled into a ball as glasses and plates and glass bowls were thrown towards her. She looked up and watched with red rimmed eyes as Jeff destroyed the home they had made together. She'd done nothing but lose weight since they'd been together, in fact she had worked out to the point of dehydration and exhaustion at one point, but her body was toned, she couldn't help she had thick thighs and an ass it was bread into her genes._

"_Jeff…" She whimpered softly as he continued to throw everything around and break and destroy everything in their house. Her eyes widened as he stalked over to her and grabbed two handfuls of her hair._

"_You don't talk to me ever again you fuckin fat piece of shit!" Jeff growled before he rammed his knee into her face._

MacKenzie sat up with a start eyes wide trying to blink the tears she cried while sleeping away; her chest rose and fell in a fast rate. It was only a dream; well nightmare. It wasn't the first – it wouldn't be her last. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and suddenly remembered she was at Roman's. She looked down and groaned; the t-shirt she'd worn to bed was soaked in sweat. She hated night terrors they made her sweat profusely.

She threw the blanket off of her as she cringed when her room lit up from lightening. Before she'd gone to bed the night before the thunder had started rumbling the sky. She hated storms, but she'd been so tired from the traveling that once her head hit the pillow she was out and heard nothing.

She slid from bed as she discarded her t-shirt and panties and walked into the bathroom and flipped the switch on before she kicked on the shower. The cold water was enough to finish waking her up and yet also relaxing her as well. Once she washed off she stepped out and dried off her body and towel dried her hair. The curls bouncing back into place as she moussed them so they wouldn't get frizzy in the Florida heat that was sure to follow the storm.

She pulled on black cotton shorts and a black cotton tank top and decided she needed a drink of water before attempting to go back to sleep. She opened the bedroom door and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She jumped as the entire downstairs lit up from the silent lightening and caught herself cussing as soon as the thunder rumbled the entire house.

* * *

Grey eyes stared at the ceiling. The damn storm had kept him awake almost all night. He thought he heard the shower in one of the guest room's kick on, but he shook it off as the rain poured down harder outside. He heaved a sigh as he got up out of the bed.

MacKenzie was stuck on his mind again. The raven haired girl didn't have a clue how beautiful she truly was. She was a full figured girl and he wanted to get his hands on every curve that etched out her body. The tight little dresses she wore made her backside jump out like POW and it made his dick jump in whatever pants he had on at the time.

Roman shook his head as he pulled on a pair of track pants and yanked a black t-shirt over his head as he padded barefoot down to the kitchen. He turned the corner into the kitchen and stifled a groan at MacKenzie standing in his kitchen in her night clothes; he noted her hair was wet and he hadn't been hearing things when he heard the shower going. "What are you doing up so late?"

The deep tenor voice scared the hell out of her as MacKenzie let out a squeak; she jumped and dropped her glass of water. Her eyes wide as saucers as the kitchen light flipped on after the glass shattered at her feet. The sight of Roman standing there put her slightly at ease.

Roman held his hands up. "Don't move, I don't want you to step on the glass. Are you okay?" He watched as she nodded.

"I'm so sorry Roman; you scared the shit out of me. I wasn't expecting anyone else to come down." MacKenzie admitted as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Roman shook his head. "Don't apologize I shouldn't have spooked you like that." His grey eyes looked down and could see where the glass was as he grabbed a broom and moved it around her feet before he moved closer and lifted her to sit on the counter. He could feel her shaking. He really had scared the hell out of her.

MacKenzie's eyes widened a little more when he picked her up as if she weighted nothing. She watched as he swept the entire area a couple of times before scooping it up in a dust pan. "So you can cook, clean and hold a job. Is there anything you can't do?" MacKenzie joked; remembering he had been the one to cook dinner for all of them earlier.

Roman chuckled softly as he threw the broken glass away and put the broom back in the pantry. "You know you're awfully quiet for someone who can crack jokes with Char and Jimmy." He watched as she rolled her lips and her eyes went from him to the floor. Roman walked over and lifted her chin with his index finger until her eyes came back up and locked with his once more. "Stop looking down." It was an order not a request. "I'm not scolding you. I just want you to keep eye contact with me." He watched as she swallowed hard.

"I really don't like the fact that you're scared of me MacKenzie." Roman stated as he let go of her chin and watched as she chew her bottom lip again.

"I'm not really scared of you; just your size." MacKenzie admitted as she continued chewing her bottom lip.

"My size; was your ex a big guy?" Roman questioned.

"When you've been beaten within an inch of your life and nearly been blinded so you can't defend yourself by a guy who is 6'4 325lbs of muscle. You tend to get scared of the bigger guys. So no I'm not scared of you per say just your size." MacKenzie stated before she hopped off the counter.

"6'4" 325lbs; I thought that asshole was a lawyer? I don't know any lawyers that big." Roman stated with slight annoyance and anger.

MacKenzie frowned. "He started out as a body builder in Venice California and decided he needed to get an education so he went to Harvard University and graduated and passed the bar. He works for the next biggest law firm in Stamford Connecticut; I work for the biggest. Jeff is highly intelligent and has a mouth and knows how to use it to argue in court, how to use it to his advantage and how to use it to drag you down until you are physically and mentally at your lowest."

MacKenzie shook her head. "I know I'm skittish and scared of everything. But I can't help it. I wasted four years of my life on Jeff and allowed him to drag me from the beautiful self-confident woman I was when I met him; to the shell of a piece of crap you see before you. I allowed him to beat me down physically, mentally and verbally because I loved him so much; because I thought that was how guys were supposed to treat the love of their life. Until the night he almost killed me."

Roman could see the tears in her blue eyes as they gather and slowly started sliding down her tanned cheeks. Why did he feel like if he was really Superman; she was his kryptonite? "What happened that night?" He knew he was being bold by asking.

"From the minute we got engaged Jeff pushed and pushed for me to lose weight. I joined a gym, I lost 50 pounds and when I couldn't lose anymore; I started building muscle mass. I've always been thick in the hips and rear; it's just part of my 85% Italian genes. I've been measured and plucked and tested. I don't have an ounce of fat on me anymore. I got home late from the gym and Jeff exploded. He called me every fat name in the book and then broke off our engagement while I coward in the corner as he destroyed our home that we'd made together. I remember whimpering his name and he told me to never speak to him again before he slammed my head into his knee." She sniffled softly. "When I woke up in the hospital, I had a severe concussion numerous contusions and broken bones and both of my retinas were detached and I could barely see anything. The next few months were healing for me. My law firm will never do another merger with Jeff's again among other things. I'm still having a hard time adjusting to everything; even after a year."

"It's not like I have amnesia or anything. But I can't remember who I was before Jeff. I don't remember a single confident moment in my life. All I can remember is always trying to change myself for him; making me look the way he wanted me too and in the end it wasn't enough for him. At this point I don't care, but at the same time I just want to be me again."

"Maybe we can get you there together; with Char and Jimmy. If you'll trust us enough to give us a shot."

MacKenzie nodded. "I'll try anything at this point." She watched Roman grab two bottles of water before he walked over and turned the kitchen light off and MacKenzie's breath caught in her throat when he placed his hand in the middle of her back and guided her down the couple of steps into the den.

They sat on the couch watching stupid infomercials until about 4 AM, when Roman laid down with his head in her lap his hair was draped over her legs. He looked up at her and a sleepy smile was on his face. "Play with my hair please it relaxes me." Roman sighed softly as he felt her gentle fingers comb through his long raven mane.

This he could get used to.

Both of them soon fell asleep.


	5. Ch 5 Dom Dom Dom Dom Dom

**Chapter 5** – Dom Dom Dom Dom Dom

Playful dark brown eyes looked at the sleeping friends on the den couch. Char stifled a giggle as she unlocked her cell and snapped a couple of pictures. This was the third morning in a row Char had found Roman sleeping on the couch with his head in Kenzie's lap; his long hair entwined in her fingers. She had snapped pictures of them each morning they had been caught on the couch.

The first night, Char went crazy looking for Kenzie. She had actually headed for the kitchen the night before for some water and she heard the conversation; she smiled softly as MacKenzie explained who Jeff was exactly and how he affected her life. Char couldn't have been happier that Kenzie spilled everything. She wasn't sure what was going on between them at night in the den, but for the last three mornings they always ended up the same way in the same room on the same couch.

There was definitely something there.

Charisma smiled again as she walked out of the den and into the kitchen.

* * *

Jimmy looked up from the griddle as he flipped the pancakes he had made. "Kenz and Uce in the den sleeping again?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea, I really hope he's helping her and not just trying to get in her panties or I'm gonna have to stab your cousin." Charisma giggled as she saddled up next to her fiancée as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek before Jimmy put the spatula down and cupped her cheeks and captured her lips.

Charisma giggled against Jimmy's lips as he lifted her and placed her on the counter next to the griddle; making sure she was far enough away so neither would get burned.

"Hey Uce don't be getting wild in my kitchen man." Roman's deep voice thick with sleep broke apart Jimmy and Char.

Jimmy looked over. "Where's Kenz?"

"She's still sleeping and I'm not waking her up." Roman stated as he shook his head.

"So what is going on with you two exactly? That's the third morning I've found you guys sleeping on the den couch." Charisma asked curiously before she hopped down from the counter Jimmy perched her on.

Roman shrugged as a lazy smirk slid across his face. "I'm not entirely sure. She has been having nightmares and for some reason I just haven't been able to sleep; which sucks, I usually do nothing but sleep on my days off. It's strange; it really is. We meet in the kitchen and eat a snack and then grab some water and go into the den and watch boring ass infomercials which we make fun of and before I know it I lay down and ask her to play with my hair because it relaxes me. I wake up the next morning and neither of us have moved."

Char smiled softly as she rubbed Roman's shoulder. "It's good for the both of you. I know after your break up with Jenna you pretty much threw yourself into the company. You guys have only been there a little under a year, but you've been doing the same thing over and over work - come home, work - come home. After a while you go on auto pilot. You need something different; maybe MacKenzie is it."

Roman shook his head. "Yea there's only one problem with that. You know what my lifestyle so to speak is like; I don't know a lot of women who are down for that."

Charisma shook her head. "Roman, being a dominant doesn't mean you can't be with someone who isn't a submissive. If you truly like her and your heart is leading you to her then give it a try…You never know maybe she's your true sub. Maybe that's why you guys both have issues sleeping apart when you're in the same damn house. It's a strange connection but I've never seen it before."

Roman grumbled slightly. "My dom side is telling me to just tell her how I feel and what I'm like but the rest of me is yelling to take it slow. I want to do both. The conversations we've had every night for the last three nights are mind bending; she really has no idea how beautiful she is."

"Jeff was a piece of crap Ro. If you get told enough times your fat and ugly you start to believe it. If you get told it for four years you can't believe anything else that anyone tells you." Char stated truthfully. "I told you her insecurities run deep and I know you're a patient man and a strong man and you can fight her insecurities off, but you've got to be willing to actually do it. I've seen the way you look at her, during dinner or when were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. Hell the first night she was at the meeting. I saw the way your eyes light up. There is something about her that gives you life and I don't know what it is. But if she affects you like this; I can't imagine what you do to her."

"I want her to feel beautiful. I want her self-esteem to be so high that it can carry her from day to day. I want her to know she's the sexiest thing on two legs to me. I want to make her happy and at this point I don't care if she's my submissive. I want her to be my girlfriend and eventually wife and future mother of my children. I haven't even asked her on a date and I want everything; marriage, 10 kids, house, a couple of animals. I want it all and I want it with her." Roman stated honestly. "I've never wanted that with anyone in my past – not even Jenna. At this point I'm not even sure where to start."

"You can start by asking me out on a date."

Roman spun around as his eyes widened. Had she really heard the entire last part of the conversation? "How much of that did you hear?"

MacKenzie rolled her lips as she pulled her fingers through her waist length corkscrew curls. Her eyes dropped to the kitchen floor.

"I thought I told you I wanted you to keep eye contact with me MacKenzie." Roman growled. He watched as her sea blue eyes snapped up and locked with his. That was certainly interesting. He was suddenly extremely curious if maybe deep inside of her somewhere she was a natural submissive. Someone who could obey a command immediately and didn't fight or force it would be a natural.

As a dom Roman demanded respect from everyone. Someone who avoided eye contact to him was deemed disrespectful. He knew MacKenzie wasn't trying to do it on purpose because she'd been beaten down in every way possible by her ex and he knew he was just hard on her and knew it even more when he watched her bottom lip quiver as he took a step towards her and she took one back.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm – I've…I'll be in my room." MacKenzie tripped over her words as she backed away and took off through the house upstairs to her room; the slamming of the bedroom door echoed through the house.

"SHIT!" Roman snarled. He knew better than to throw his dom voice at someone who wasn't used to it. He knew better than to use it on someone as mental fragile as MacKenzie was at the time.

Charisma shook her head. "Roman, do you not understand what being gentle means?" Char snapped.

"Char!" Jimmy scolded.

Charisma shook her head. "No Jimmy. Roman I warned you. Now I know you and Kenz have been talking every night for the last three nights, but you need to start now to not only listen but actually HEAR what she is saying to you. The shit Jeff put her through no normal woman would've survived. She's stubborn and strong willed and highly intelligent. But there's something broken inside of her. And at this point you seem to be the only one who can fix it. You're the first guy in a YEAR she's even shown interest in. And if you didn't just use your dom voice on her I'm sure she would've agreed to go anywhere in the world with you on a first date. There's only one night left until we go back on the road tomorrow morning. Get your big Samoan head out of your ass, go apologize and ask her out."

Roman's hands were planted on his hips as he looked down at Charisma. He knew she was right, since the first day he'd met MacKenzie he felt the connection between them. He'd beaten around the bush for two weeks and now three days. Charisma was right…Man she was always right.

Roman chuckled. "Okay you're right. I'll be right back." Roman turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

MacKenzie stood at the foot of her bed as she was re-packing her suitcase. They were all flying out in the morning; there was a Pay Per-View. She sighed heavily.

Why did she feel like this about Roman? She didn't know the man from a hole in the ground and yet every time she was anywhere near him she felt her knees get weak and for some reason deep in her heart and mind she had a deep need to make him happy and to also let him make her happy.

Yet again…She didn't know him from a whole in the ground.

A knock on the bedroom door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in" She said softly and heard the door open and close. She figured it was Charisma checking on her. Imagine her surprise when she turned around and Roman was standing in her room leaning against the door with his right foot kicked over his left.

Roman watched as she frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Roman held his hands up. "I just came to talk sweetheart."

Oh good she's sitting down; before she falls down because he starts that sweetheart thing and her knees turn to jell-o.

"What do you want from me Roman?" MacKenzie asked in a soft voice.

Roman licked his top lip before he rolled his bottom lip against the underside of his tongue. "I wanted to come apologize for growling at you like that." She looked so small sitting on the queen sized bed in his guest room. He stood up straight and pushed off the bedroom door and walked over to her. He took one of her soft hands in his as he squatted down. "I'm sorry. I would love to explain everything to you, but I'd rather take you on a date first."

"Why?" MacKenzie asked as she looked at Roman skeptically.

"Because I figure as long as the date doesn't suck…maybe what I tell you afterwards won't be nearly as bad. And if it's terrible then we can just pretend the date never happened and learn to be friends." Roman stood to his full 6'3" height. "Stand up for me." He watched as he stood up. "Will you let me take you out tonight – please?" His came out and traced her jaw line. "I want to show you exactly how a real man is supposed to treat a lady."

MacKenzie could feel little tingles as his thumb touched her jaw; she chewed her bottom lip as she nodded. "Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Roman smiled softly. "You let me worry about that. I promise you'll have a good time and you'll enjoy yourself." He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek and chuckled as he watched a slight tinge come to her cheeks. If this was going to work for both of them; he was going to have to court her properly. "Be ready by 7." Roman watched as she nodded before he turned and left the room.

* * *

MacKenzie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Roman took her to dinner at a little seafood restaurant in town before he took her to a little night time joint on the beach in Pensacola where they were dancing.

Roman had to admit the little silver dress that Charisma had lent to MacKenzie was breathtaking on her body. When they danced during slow songs his hand stayed on the top of the curve of her ass; keeping her close to his body. The strappy silver heels combined with her corkscrew curls being left down and bouncing all over while they danced to fast songs, made it just about the most perfect night in a long time for Roman.

Roman and MacKenzie found themselves dancing to a slow song once again. She liked the silver dress shirt he had matched up with his dark wash jeans; his long raven mane was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck. He wanted it to look nice and be out of his face at the same time. Her left hand was on his shoulder while her right was encased in his left being held against his chest. The best part about the slow songs was when she would put her head on his chest.

"Go for a walk with me?" Roman requested softly in MacKenzie's ear as the slow song started coming to an end. She looked up at his grey eyes as they dancing between hers and nodded. He took her hand in his as he led her out of the establishment and down the staircase to the beach. He kicked off his shoes and socks and helped her out of her heels as well before he took her hand in his once again and they let the moonlight light their way down the beach.

"If I forget to tell you…I had a really good time tonight." MacKenzie stated truthfully.

Roman chuckled softly. "I'm glad; I really am. Do you think it's something you enjoyed enough that you'd like to do it again?" He asked curiously as he gave her a sideways look.

"I think I would like that very much. I just hope you don't mind being patient with me. Roman we barely know each other. I've only been in the company for 2 weeks and these last couple of days talking with you about everything under the sun has been really cool." MacKenzie sighed softly. "I also have to be realistic. You're a man and every man no matter who they are; they have a need and a desire to be sexual with the person they are sharing their life with. I don't mind that fact, but I'm not going to be jumping into bed with you right away. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. And I want the same for you. I'm also trying to protect myself; from ever being hurt the way I was last time."

Roman nodded. The date went great as he stopped in the sand and watched as she looked up at him again.

"MacKenzie, I need to tell you something…"


	6. Ch 6 I Look Terrible

**Chapter 6** –I Look Terrible

Deep sea blue eyes stared at the laptop screen as her fingers typed away on the keyboard. She was trying to get the contracts ready for the next month's PPV and also to a few of the new wrestlers they were getting ready to bring up from their developmental company NXT.

Roman was a Dominant.

It kept running through her head. His words kept going through her mind.

"_MacKenzie I'm a dominant. But I'm a different kind of dom. I don't want my girl sitting at my feet like I'm some king of the castle, I don't want some maid who will cook, clean and do whatever I say. When I date someone and they accept my dom side they are my equal. The only place my dom side completely comes out is the bedroom. I have to have full control of my body and my girl's body as well. I say what we do and don't do in the bedroom. But they have to put their full trust into me. And trust I know exactly what they want, need and desire."_

It was a very interesting part to what had been the best first date MacKenzie had ever been on in her entire life. The strangest part of the evening wasn't even Roman telling her about being a dom. At the end of the date he kissed her forehead and walked her to her room before he kissed her cheek and told her if she could except his dom side then he wanted to help her find her self-confidence again. She wasn't sure what she wanted. He told her she didn't have to decide right away; their friendship was going to stay intact either way.

She honestly couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice. His deep tenor voice went to the core of her body and she couldn't even admit to herself what happened to her body when he had growled out at her in his kitchen about keeping eye contact with him.

MacKenzie had never been snapped at or growled at like that before; it wasn't the same as when Jeff would explode and scream and yell at her. There was never any in between with Jeff. It was always explosion city with him; she was actually waiting for him to stroke out at times because of the way he would blow his stack and go berserk.

Roman had explained that when he had growled at her about the eye contact he had accidentally used his dom voice on her; truthfully he had scared her at first, but the more his dom voice repeated in her head the more it intrigued her and woke her body up. Part of that scared her, but part of it made her more curious what it would be like to fully put her trust into a man again who she could clearly tell wanted to help her.

She knew she was fully attracted to Roman; though she wasn't entirely sure what his feelings for her were. She knew it was probably a long shot. It had technically only been 3 weeks starting today. She was tragically stupid for thinking Roman liked her in any capacity. He probably saw her as some kind of broken doll he wanted to fix. He hadn't expressed an interest in her; except for their date, even then when they talked on the beach he just said that he simply wanted to help her.

Jeff had really done a number on her; telling her he never loved her and he asked her to marry him out of pity because no one wanted her and no one would ever love her. Ever since Jeff had broken the engagement she just knew she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

* * *

Kenzie took her glasses off and set them aside as she saved her work and pushed back from the desk. She couldn't stop thinking about Roman. Even after their date had ended they continued talking; they rode on the plane together to the Night of Champions PPV in Detroit.

That was a month ago and Roman hadn't made any effort to ask her out again. Tonight they were in Miami, Florida for the Hell In A Cell Pay per View.

MacKenzie sighed heavily as she stood up and decided she needed some water from catering. She locked up her office in the arena and walked down the hallway to catering and grabbed a bottle of water before she left. She could hear the fans talking, cheering and screaming just waiting for the event to start. She peeked around the curtain and couldn't believe how many people were in attendance.

"Hey sweetheart…" A deep tenor voice stated against her ear.

MacKenzie squeaked as she spun around and came face to chest with Roman. He had on his black cargo pants, combat boots, and his tactical vest; it was zipped up and his hair was slightly wet and pulled back. She knew he wouldn't drench it until it was time to go down for his match. Jesus Christ he looked good. He'd put a little oil on his arms to define the muscles in the left arm and show off the intricate Samoan tribal tattoo down his right arm.

"Wow you look like you're ready for war." MacKenzie stated as she giggled softly.

Roman smiled. "Have you thought about my offer anymore?"

She wasn't sure why but that one question bothered her. "Offer?"

"My offer to help get your self-confidence back?" Roman stated.

"That's what you want? You want to help fix me? I thought you might want to take me out again." MacKenzie looked down at the floor. "I was wrong. You just want to repair the broken doll so she's not skittish anymore. Well I'm going to be just fine from now on Mr. Reigns." She turned and went back to her office.

Was she overreacting? Maybe.

Did it hurt any less to know he didn't want to go on another date? No; definitely not.

* * *

Roman blinked as he watched her walk away.

Did that really just happen?

Did she really think that was all he wanted from her?

Didn't she understand the whole reason for him disclosing his dominant side to her let her know he was interested in her?

A couple of hours later Roman was pacing around his hotel room with Jimmy and Charisma watching him.

Charisma stood from the couch as she threw away their empty Chinese food containers. "Ro, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but did you ever let her know you were even interested in her? You know, I mean before you dropped the dom bomb and then offered to help restore her self-confidence."

Roman grumbled as he tore his fingers through his long raven hair. "I thought I explained everything; maybe I didn't. I told her when I date someone….DAMN IT! I never asked her on another date, we were so busy trying to get through Night of Champions and preparing for the loss tonight I never even asked her out again. Shit."

"Wow…That's good Roman. You know contrary to popular belief a woman can't read a man's mind. No matter how much you all seem to think we are psychic 24/7 – we really aren't. If you want us, you either show it or say it. You disclosing your dom side is just that disclosure – it's nothing else." Charisma stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Babe – don't roll your eyes like that." Jimmy swatted Char on her jean covered back side. "Roman is new to the whole disclosure before girlfriend thing. Give him a little slack; normally the girls don't"

Charisma glared at her fiancée. "No foreplay in front of family and friends." She reached over and yanked on the pony tail hanging down at the nape of his neck; effectively pulling his hair back as she leaned down and bit the side of his neck.

"Now who's doing foreplay in front of friends and family?" Jimmy accused.

Roman chuckled. "You two really do belong together." Roman shook his head. "I'm going to go see MacKenzie so we can get a few things straight."

Charisma lifted a beautiful shaped eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea? You know you could always show up on her door step for our days off? Maybe ask her out on another date. Or ya know just let her know you're interested or even ask her to be your girlfriend."

Roman's hands planted on his hips once again. "Why do you always come up with these great ideas after the fact? Charisma if you're going to be my match maker I'm going to need you to get these ideas before I look like an asshole."

Charisma giggled. "Don't worry Roman; you're human and you make mistakes." She grabbed a piece of hotel paper and a pen and scribbled something on it before handing it to Roman. "Here's her new address in Stamford. She moved again and I guarantee she'll enjoy your surprise visit."

Roman looked at the paper before he pulled Charisma into his arms and bear hugged her; lifting her off the ground.

"No – No Roman! UGH! You big fucker I can't breathe!" Charisma's protests fell on deaf ears as Jimmy laughed, practically rolling on the couch.

Roman set his soon to be cousin in law back on her feet before he kissed the top of her head. "Okay I officially owe you one, but for now…get out of my room. I need to get sleep for Monday Night Raw and Smackdown taping."

Roman chuckled as he watched his cousin throw his own fiancée over his shoulder and left the room. Roman thanked whoever was answering prayers for putting the two horny toads a few doors down from his room.

They could keep someone else awake with their moaning and panting.

* * *

Grey eyes looked at the apartment building. It looked like a high class building. As he got closer to the front door he noticed you had to be buzzed in or have a key. He was actually lucky enough that a kid and his mom walked out ahead of him so he caught the door before it could close.

He walked in and hit the elevator and headed to the fifth floor. Roman stopped in front of apartment #532 as he raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

His eyes snapped open as the door opened and three seconds later was slammed in his face. He couldn't help chuckling. "MacKenzie, let me in." Roman requested.

"No way Roman."

"Why not sweetheart?" Roman asked curiously.

"I look terrible. I look VERY terrible." Kenzie stated truthfully.

"You look beautiful all the time. C'mon let me in – please." Roman's grey eyes watched as the door opened slowly and a dark eyebrow lifted as a run down version of the blue eyed girl he couldn't stop thinking about appeared in front of him. "Kenzie, what's wrong?"

His grey eyes looked up and down as he saw the black baggy yoga pants, large white t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder and her tons of raven corkscrew curls were piled onto to her head in a bun.

MacKenzie was about to answer when she covered her mouth and nose with a tissue and sneezed a couple of times. "My damn car broke down and I had to walk in the rain to a phone because my freaking cell died and I got a cold." She sniffled.

Roman frowned as he watched her teeter on her heels. She was really sick. Her flushed cheeks were a sign she had a fever. He leaned down and let his lips brush against her forehead; she felt like she was on fire. "Jesus Christ, you are burning up MacKenzie."

MacKenzie nodded. "Yea I feel a little warm."

"The hell you say? You feel A LOT warm." Roman's protective nature kicked in as he stepped forward and lifted her into his arms gently; he enjoyed the fact that her arms automatically went around his neck like they belonged there. "Where is your bedroom?" He watched as she pointed down the hallway. He walked down and gently set her in bed and covered up. "Stay in bed; I'll be right back."

MacKenzie nodded weakly. She hadn't been this sick in a long time and it surprised her because it only took a few hours to hit her HARD.

Roman pulled his phone out and dialed a number and hit send. "Hey mom, I need your help."

* * *

MacKenzie had to of fallen asleep after Roman placed her in her bed because the next thing she knew she was being woke up by a soft hand caressing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with soft grey ones.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Roman asked.

MacKenzie cradled her head in her hands as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "My head hurts; I feel like Manheim Steamroller is playing every Christmas song in my head right now. What are you doing here anyways?"

Roman smiled softly. "Well I got my head out of my ass and realized I never asked you on a second date; so I show up so we can talk and you looked like you were about to pass out. So I did what any guy would do. I called my mother and she gave me a recipe for soup." Roman chuckled as he heard her giggle softly before she stopped and cradled her head again.

Roman handed MacKenzie a couple of extra strength Tylenol to help with the headache and fever and a bottle of water which he opened for her. "Take those and then eat some soup."

MacKenzie smiled softly as she took the pain relievers and ate the soup. "I can't believe you made me soup."

Roman chuckled. "I also had to promise to bring you to Pensacola to meet my mother. She said any woman I cook soup for and take care of while she is sick is probably someone very important to me."

"Really?" Kenzie asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

Roman nodded. "She's right. You are important to me in more ways than one. I know I should've asked you out again and I had every intention of doing it, but the last month between the two pay per views has been crazy and I don't know why it slipped my mind but it did. When you snapped at me at the arena Sunday night I couldn't figure out what was going on. Charisma spelled it out and drew a picture for me because apparently girls aren't psychic no matter how much us guys want you to be."

MacKenzie covered her mouth as she laughed again when she suddenly got quiet and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Roman could tell something was on her mind. "What is it?"

MacKenzie took a deep breath before she exhaled slowly. "I shouldn't have been rude or disrespectful like that. I should've just told you what was on my mind and instead I got nasty and walked away. I'm sorry about snapping at you on Sunday; you couldn't have known what was going on in my head because I'm not exactly forthcoming with things right away. It takes a while to build trust with people and even longer with guys."

Roman shook his head. "Let's just chalk it up to we were both being stupid that way neither of us are at fault." He watched as she nodded. "I know I said I wanted to take you on another date, but honestly the date we went on was informative enough to let me know you are someone I want to get to know on a personal and intimate level. I'm probably moving fast, but MacKenzie I want you to be my girl."

"But…what if I can't accept your dom side? I'm a little…ok a lot leery of that; simply for the fact I've never willingly give up power of my own self to someone I barely know. Jeff didn't let me give it to him he took it and ran with it and abused it." MacKenzie stated truthfully.

"It's been weighing heavy on your mind hasn't it?" Roman asked and watched as she nodded and started chewing her bottom lip again. Roman moved from the chair beside her bed to the edge of the bed facing her. "We are going to take our time getting to know each other before we even venture into sex. I want to earn your trust fully. I want to earn the right to make love to you and for you to trust me enough to submit to me willingly. When you're ready you're heart, body, mind and soul will let you know and then you'll let me know."

Roman stood. "But until then we are going to get you better so you'll be able to go back on the road on Friday morning. I'm going go and put these dishes in the sink; I want you to try and get some more sleep."

MacKenzie opened her mouth and closed it but she noticed Roman saw she has something to say so he stopped and looked down at her silently asking her what she needed to say. "Will you come lay with me, until I fall asleep?" She asked.

Roman watched those big deep blue eyes as he felt them boring into his soul and those words she questioned him with. He already knew he couldn't deny her anything. He put the stuff back down before he watched as she moved over in her bed and made room for him. He liked that he didn't even have to answer and she already knew he wasn't going anywhere. He laid down and looked over and noticed she was on the pillow next to his pillow. "Why are you over there?"

"I don't want to get you sick. I'm still getting fevers so I know I'm still contagious." MacKenzie stated before she felt Roman reach over and gently pulled her over to him; letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I don't care if I get sick. I want you comfortable. And I already know I won't be comfortable without you in my arms." He felt her snuggle against the side of his body as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

Roman softly kissed her forehead and could feel her cooling down. Thank God he thought. He knew if her fever got too bad he would have to take her to the emergency room and then he really wouldn't leave her side; work be damned. He kissed her forehead once more as he heard her breathing even out before he closed his eyes and joined her in some sweet dreams.


	7. Ch 7 Bubble Bath & Punishment

**Chapter 7** – Bubble Bath & Punishment

Jenaya sighed heavily as she stepped into the hotel room. She let the door close loudly behind her as she walked over and fell face first onto the plus queen size bed. She and Dean had been secret fuck buddies for the last six months. It seemed that was all she was good for to him. Every time she turned around she was being summoned to his hotel room or to some empty locker room in the arena.

Oh yea she was falling in love with the idiot and he couldn't even see it.

She groaned when a heavy knock sounded on her hotel room door. She rolled over on her back before she sat up and pulled herself off the bed. She walked over and opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Dean staring back at her. "What are you…?" Her questioned died on her lips as he held up his hand silencing her and pushed a large tray into the room.

A sculpted brow lifted as she watched him push the tray into the bathroom. He walked back out before he snapped his fingers and pointed to the bed. She walked over and sat down as her jade eyes locked onto his icy blues. "Get naked…" he stated before he walked back into the bathroom.

Jenaya stared after him as she started to undress.

Dean kicked the warm water on in the huge 3 person tub. It was the reason he asked the hotel staff to give her this room specifically. He needed to pamper Jenaya a little. He was always so rough with her and tonight he would do something different. If they ended up fucking each other into the mattress that was fine, but he was going to start it off nice and easy. A little pampering never hurt anyone. He knew she would like those chic bubbles in normal bath tubs so he dumped in like a half a bottle of bubble bath he had brought up some wine for her and beer for him. He actually thought it was sexy when she drank beer with him instead of some snobby bitches who wouldn't touch it because they had sticks up their asses.

Once he got the tub filled he kicked the water off and pulled the tray over and took the covered off the room service he brought with him; he walked out and took her hand and the tray and brought them into the bathroom. "Get in." He squeezed her ass before taking her hand as she got in he didn't want her to slip and hurt herself. He would enjoy this with her as he stepped in too. "Just a little relaxation before the fun commences."

This was different, but Jenaya wasn't complaining and sighed at the steamy liquid enveloping her over tired body. She smiled at Dean, wondering what brought this on and raised a slow brow when he sat opposite of her to where their legs tangled slightly together. The tub was HUGE. "You're all the way over there, so far away." She teased, pretending to reach her hands out to him and laughed at his eye roll, raising another brow when he held up a bottle of wine. "Since when the hell do you drink that shit? Where's the beer?" Jenaya grinned when Dean dropped the bottle of wine back in the bucket and handed her a long neck, both of them cracking them open before clinking them together. She took a long swig of it and then set the bottle on the edge of the tub before sliding over to straddle Dean, softly kissing his lips. "Do you want me to wash you?" She murmured, already sliding a soapy washcloth over his muscular chest she loved to touch so much. "How's your chest?" He'd had a match against Sheamus that night and the Irishman was always a little rougher than normal.

Dean groaned as her hand guided the wash cloth over his shoulders and down his chest. He loved feeling her close and feeling her hands on his body, but loved his hands on her body just as much. His hands came up and stayed on her sides sliding up and down. He was going to behave himself. They both needed a moment to relax and just be themselves. "Chest is good beautiful." He moved her around and sat her between his legs as he reached over and grabbed her food before grabbing his as well. "Let's eat and relax a little." The beautiful part about this bathroom was the TV mounted on the wall as Dean flicked it on and handed the remote to Jenaya. He took a bite of his hamburger before he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. This was the life. Good job, good food and fucking great girl in the tub with him.

Life could not get any better than this. Jenaya ate her chicken sandwich while they watched The Hangover, laughing at all the antics. Whenever the water turned cold, Dean turned the hot water on to warm them back up and continued holding Jenaya close to him. She didn't mind it, loving his arms around her body. Jenaya ended up dozing off against Dean, snuggling against him and jolted awake when Dean began kissing her neck. "Mmm ready to get out?" Her voice was incredibly sleepy and her whole body felt like jelly, trying to keep her eyes open. Dean lifted her from the tub in his arms and carted her out to the bedroom, laying her down in bed softly brushing his mouth against hers. Jenaya smiled up at him, slowly opening her eyes again, but they were already drooping closed. "What position do you want me in?" She asked, letting out a loud yawn and tried sitting up in bed, but Dean pushed her back down on the pillow. "Mmm…"

Dean chuckled as he covered her. "The kind where you sleep for 8 hours." He softly kissed her lips and then her forehead. He knew most nights they passed out from exhaustion. Clearly tonight would be one of those nights. He walked back into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess putting the rest of the beer in the mini fridge. Raw was only 15 minutes across town and Smackdown the following night was in this town; so they would be back at the same hotel for two days. He pushed the food tray out into the hallway before he turned the lights off but left the curtains open so the moonlight could light the room. He lay next to Jenaya and pulled her into his arms. Nights with her in his arms were good nights.

Sometime in the early AM hours, Jenaya slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the strong arms holding her close. It was Dean. She was used to him holding her close, but they didn't do anything past the bath.

That was unacceptable. How could she pass out on Dean?!

Jenaya usually had a lot more stamina than that! She could still salvage what was left of the dark hours before they had to get up to get motivated for Raw that evening; plus a signing the guys from the shield had that early morning. A devious smirk crossed her lips as Jenaya slithered under the thin sheet and carefully crawled up the length of Dean's legs. She could see even through the darkness his cock was rock hard and waiting for her mouth to devour it. Snaking her tongue out to wet her lips, Jenaya managed not to touch Dean anywhere except his cock as her mouth engulfed the head, being very gentle. She didn't want to startle him awake or give the man a heart attack, not unless it was from having an orgasm.

Dean wasn't sure exactly what was happening first he woke up in a haze and noticed Jenaya was missing and then suddenly his dick was engulfed in a warm wet sensation that sent tingles skittering up his spine warming his entire body. He suddenly realized the warm wet sensation was Jenaya's mouth. The little minx he thought as he let out a groan at the feeling of her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. His hands slid down and his fingers tangled in her beautiful tresses as he relaxed his body and let her mouth do all the work. "Put those hands on me and keep that pretty mouth working baby." He growled through clenched teeth; loving her hands touching him whether it was intimately or otherwise.

Jenaya obeyed, not stopping the sucking of his cock for a second and released the head with a soft pop, licking up the sides of his engorged member like a Popsicle. The most delicious Popsicle she ever had in her life. Everything about Dean Ambrose was delicious from the top of his unruly curls to the tips of his toes. No other man compared to him. Jenaya wouldn't do this for just any man and she hoped Dean realized that. His fingers tightening in her chestnut locks pulled Jenaya back to reality and she began driving him full force in her mouth, thankful she didn't have gag reflex. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat repeatedly and Dean's growls were music to her ears. She craved to taste him; it'd been far too long since her last protein shake.

Dean groaned low from the back of his throat. "Jesus Christ beautiful…I just might forgive you for falling asleep on me." He looked down as his eyes locked with hers and he winked at her. One hand untangled from her hair as his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek as her cheeks sunk in around his dick and another groan slipped past his own lips. He loved feeling her lips wrapped around his cock and knew most girls were not that big into giving head but for some reason Jenaya could take a few protein shakes and come back for more; he somehow had the feeling she didn't do it for just anyone. At this point he didn't mind being her 'special' case. "Then again I bet you just can't wait for your punishment." He stated with a smirk.

Nodding without releasing his cock, Jenaya continued bobbing up and down, driving Dean closer to that fine razor edge. Honestly, she loved Dean's punishments and stepped out of line on occasion just to receive them. He never hurt her, not to the point where she screamed in anything except ecstasy and need. Dean could tease unlike any other. Before long, Dean couldn't hold back any longer and shot his warm seed in the back of her throat, swallowing every drop greedily. She didn't release his cock until it grew limp in her mouth and sat up, licking her lips hungrily. Crawling up the length of his muscular body, Jenaya straddled his pelvis and leaned down to brush her mouth against his, rubbing their noses together. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night; just wanted to make it up to you." She felt horrible for not pleasuring him and receiving her punishment after the bath, wanting to make it up to him however she could.

Dean chuckled lowly. "No need to apologize beautiful. I like you relaxed and well rested." Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as he rolled over holding her tight against his body before he moved up slightly and laid her down. He wanted her comfortable and in a good position to writhe. "Arms up beautiful." He requested and watched as she did as she was told. He grabbed his belt that was sitting on the floor and wrapped it around her wrists and secured her to the headboard; not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to restrain. He softly kissed her lips and then let them slide down her chest where he nipped each of her nipples just enough to arouse them into hardened peaks. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and licked a path down between her breasts down her flat stomach, down her lower abdomen and stopping just before he got to the kitty. Yes he was the master of punishment. He would lick, suck kiss and nip every piece of flesh between her thighs except for what she wanted. And he would enjoy every minute.

"Dean…" Jenaya moaned, clenching her fists tightly because she couldn't touch him. This was one of her favorite and hated punishments. Favorite due to the fact Dean paid special attention to her pussy and hated because she couldn't touch him. That was her punishment. No touching. It was evil, cruel and clever. She didn't know how long she lay there writhing against his sinful mouth and tongue, but eventually he took pity on her. Jenaya tried limiting the number of times she whimpered and moaned because it just egged Dean on further to continue the torture. "Oh baby, oh that feels amazing…" She moaned as soon as his tongue came in contact with what he really wanted, licking and sucking on her outer lips trying to avoid her quivering clit.

Dean growled against her lips as he softly bit down on one and smirked when she yelled out. That was definitely one place on her body he loved leaving his teeth marks. He lapped at her pussy lips as his fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs to hold her still. "What do you want me to do baby?" He asked in a gritty voice. She was absolutely leaking at this point and this was what he loved about her. "Tell me what you want and you might get it." He stated in a sing song voice. He loved teasing her; he loved how vocal she got during their sessions. Dean cocked his head to the side as he watched her bite her bottom lip trying to keep her resolve from crashing and taking her punishment like a good girl. "No? You don't want to tell me?" He smirked wickedly his playful side coming out now; he suddenly placed his lips against her pussy lips and blew raspberries against her sensitive lady parts.

"Dean!" Jenaya squealed out, jade eyes flying open when he did that and felt the vibrations flood through her body. Didn't he want her to suffer? She deserved the punishment and having a climax was a reward. Maybe he was rewarding her for the outstanding head she gave him. Jenaya cried out when he bit into her other lip, fighting the urge to buck her hips against his mouth and whimpered when he blew hot air against her clit. "Please may I have another?" She breathed, squealing again when he blew raspberries a second time and gripped the belt with her hands. "I – I want you to do whatever you want to me."

Dean shook his head. "You'll never learn." He growled against her slick slit. "When I ask you; you're supposed to be a good girl and answer. None of that do what you want; granted I will do what I want in the end, but I want to hear what you want me to do." His tongue ran up the length of her wet slit as his tongue circled the outside of her clit but NEVER touched it. "Now again I ask; what do you want me to do beautiful? Don't be stubborn I can last longer than you can and you know it." He stated with a cocky undertone. He sealed his lips to the inside of her left thigh sucking as hard as he could leaving a nice purple hickey. Oh how he loved to mark her body to show she belonged to him. And he loved even more that she didn't complain about it.

"What if I – oh fuck – don't wanna be a good girl?" Jenaya remarked, gasping when he growled against her sex again and felt her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head, lulling it back against the pillow. She knew Dean would keep going until she gave into him, but Jenaya enjoyed prolonging the torture. He gripped her hips and draped her legs over his broad muscular shoulders, devouring her thighs and the area around her sex, driving her mad. Her whole body shuddered from head to toe and Jenaya knew she was fighting a losing battle, her breathing accelerated. "F-Fuck me, fuck me so hard I can't move afterwards. Or taste me, just please make me cum for you. Make me cum…" She was past the point of begging with all the teasing and torture.

Dean chuckled against her lady parts before he pushed his tongue all the way into her heated core and could feel her juices running over his lips and down his chin. He loved making her so wet she literally dripped on him. "Mmmm I need to bottle that shit up and drink it before I go to the ring every night." He pulled back licking her juices from his lips and chin. "You're such a good girl. I like it when you humor me. This is not just a one way street; you remember that." He softly nipped her inner thighs. "And don't forget I will keep it fun." He smirked again before he blew raspberries on her pussy lips again and taking pity on her while sucking her clit between his lips.

"Yes baby." Jenaya stated as she closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensations of Dean's mouth on her clit. "Just remember I always enjoy whatever you do to me, especially drinking every drop from my pussy. Oh god, just like that…" She moaned out approvingly, tightening her hands on the leather strap even more and began writhing against Dean's mouth. "Now if I could just touch you. Please let me touch you." If he fucked her while her hands were tied up by the leather strap, Jenaya would not be happy, but would have to deal with it since Dean did whatever he wanted. She loved touching him and Dean knew it, at least she assumed anyway.

"Patience is a virtue beautiful." Dean said in a sing song voice; knowing she had zero patience when it came to wanting to touch him. He would let her touch him…but not just yet. His dick was hard again and nearly stabbing a hole in the comforter below their bodies. He was starting to feel the need to be buried inside of her body again. He sat back on his haunches and before Jenaya knew what was happening he flipped her over onto her knees but kept her hands on the headboard. Her luscious ass was so perky and tan; she didn't have tan lines she always took care of her skin. He snarled as his hand came down on her bare ass cheek as he heard her whimper and her ass cheek jiggled slightly. In one swift motion he entered her from behind while smacking her opposite ass cheek. "I didn't forget about the punishment baby. Just leave it all to me. We'll get it all taken care of." He promised.

"Yes – oh yes! Punish me! I've been such a bad girl!" Jenaya cried out, one wrist crossed over the other while still bound to the headboard, biting into her skin. It didn't bother her though, especially when Dean started thrusting like a madman in and out of her body. The rough sex didn't bother her and Jenaya's body was prepped for it, especially since he made her wetter than all 4 oceans in the world combined. With every thrust, he smacked a cheek, alternating between both of them. Jenaya didn't know how long she'd be able to last having this happen to her and nearly lost her breath when Dean slapped her throbbing clit. His hand buried in her chestnut hair and yanked her back to where the top of her head pressed against his chest, their eyes locking while he kept thrusting. "H-Harder, make me cum for you, baby…"

Dean grunted as he continued to thrust into her. Her ass was a nice cherry red with his handprints all over her beautiful ass. He would never leave a bruise on her; a hickey yes – a handprint on her ass? MOST DEFINITELY! She had the hottest spankable ass he'd ever seen in his life. He pulled out of her as he moved around onto his back and pulled her to straddle his pelvis as he pulled her down impaling her onto his cock. He slightly lifted her off him as he pistoned up into her body as she continued to hold onto the headboard as if it were a life line. After a few more minutes he settled her down fully seated inside of her body as he smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "Such a good girl." He reached up and undid the belt; tossing it aside. He grabbed one breast in each hand before he locked eyes with her. "Touch me." Giving her full permission for whatever she wanted.

The biggest smile crossed her face and Jenaya didn't waste a second, kissing him passionately burying her fingers in his hair while working her pussy over his dick. "You feel so good, Dean." Sometimes she lost all train of thought, but he didn't seem to mind because he never pointed it out. She gasped when he sat upright and wrapped her legs around his waist, their pelvises colliding violently against each other. Jenaya held onto his strong shoulders for dear life, meeting Dean for every thrust and slid her tongue down his strong jaw to his ear before pulling back, locking her hands around his neck. Dean fell back and Jenaya raked her nails down his chest, bouncing on and off his throbbing cock as hard as she could, digging her nails into his tanned skin until she left half-moon crescent shapes from them. Her breasts bounced as well, even as Dean once again captured them in his hands and plucked her hardened nipples. "Oh Dean, baby I'm so close…" He pushed her back on the bed and gripped her hips, Jenaya digging her feet in the comforter as Dean began finishing both of them off with powerful thrusts, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing off the hotel room walls. "YES! DEAN!"

Dean growled as he wet his thumb and began running it in circles around Jenaya's clit. "Cum on my dick baby." Dean panted as he continued to thrust up into her warm welcoming body. Again when he was taking his time even during a punishment he still wanted her to cum with him it would just throw them both over the edge and into convulsions. The orgasms lasted longer and so did the euphoric feeling that they both shoved each other's bodies into. "That's a good girl, bounce that pussy into an oblivion on my dick." He groaned again as he could feel her practically slamming down on his dick. He was slightly surprised it hadn't broken off inside of her yet. "Make that pussy submit to my dick baby." He commanded as he continued to pluck her sensitive nipples and clit.

His low raspy voice demanding her to cum all over his cock was too much for Jenaya to hold back on. Quite frankly, she hadn't cum throughout the whole torture process and her body was screaming at her to climax before it went on strike. Jenaya gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, the hot coil within her body suddenly springing free. Hot juices flowed from her body coating Dean and slid over his hips. It was like a geyser of cum went off from her pussy and Jenaya couldn't stop it, screaming out his name again when her release triggered his. Dean exploded inside of her and Jenaya tensed, not realizing she laced their fingers together collapsing on top of him moments later. Jenaya could barely breathe and kept her eyes closed; trying to will her breathing and heart rate back to normal. If Dean wasn't sated after that, Jenaya had no idea what else to do to make him completely satisfied until at least later that night. Her vagina really needed a day's break, but if Dean wanted to go at it, she would oblige. Every part of her body belonged to Dean.

Dean sighed heavily. "You are going to be the death of me woman." Dean gathered her chestnut locks and pulled them all together down her back as his hands caressed her sides and body not moving her from her straddled position on his body. He liked her body weight pressing him into the mattress. It felt more intimate between them. She really owned him more than she knew. He was the crazy Dean Ambrose who never had relationships with females and only had sex to get off. Reproducing was not something he ever wanted to do – not with the way he had been raised.

"Relax – we definitely have a few more hours of sleep before we have to get up." His raspy voice stated as sleep once against consumed their bodies.


	8. Ch 8 First Kiss & Potential

**Chapter 8** – First Kiss & Potential

Survivor Series was creeping up on the WWE. Roman exhaled softly as he looked at the script. The WWE writers and hirer up officials in the company had decided they were going to push Roman as a big guy superstar. Roman had two weeks to go before Survivor Series would be upon him.

He wasn't sure if he liked being singled out of the Shield, but when Hunter had approached him and told him the hire ups had been watching him ever since he hit FCW developmental in Florida. His work ethic and worth out regimen and the way he carried himself in and out of the ring was watched since day one and then watched even closer after he was move to WWE.

Roman was still slightly miffed that Vince McMahon had taken the Tag Team titles off him and Seth and given them to the Rhodes brothers since he thought too many faces had titles.

The last 2 weeks had been going smoothly with MacKenzie as he was able to balance working and her in his life. He was glad when her cold finally went away and tonight was date night again. Tomorrow was Raw in Manchester, England as well as Smackdown and then that would finish out the European tour and they would head back to the states for Monday Night Raw in Nashville Tennessee.

Roman couldn't wait to get MacKenzie out of the hotel and out on the town as he finally put the script down and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his night out.

* * *

Deep blue eyes looked in the mirror. The black Atria mini dress was strapless design with classic straight neckline. The dress was black from the top to about mid-thigh and then featured charcoal, light grey and white 2 inch bands of extra material at the bottom of the dress. She slipped on black pep-toe 3 inch heel pumps as she left her corkscrew curls down and did some black eyeliner, black mascara and a light red lip gloss. She finished it off with a small black clutch that had her cell, hotel key card, ID and credit card.

She was so nervous; granted it wasn't their first date, but every date they'd had together made her nervous. His compliments made her blush because she trusted him enough to know whatever came out of his mouth was the truth and he would never lie to her.

A knock on her hotel door had her fighting the butterflies in her stomach as she stood and walked over; she took a deep breath before she opened the door and was met by Roman standing there in black dress pants and shoes, along with a white long sleeve button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows; just enough to show off his Samoan tribal tattoo on his right arm. His beautiful raven tresses were slicked back into a tight bun. "Wow. You look so handsome." MacKenzie stated truthfully.

Roman couldn't help but let his grey eyes drink in the dress with the multiple colored bands at the bottom. The way it hugged every curve of her body; almost had him wishing they were staying in for the evening. "You look beautiful Kenzie." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before he handed her a single long stem red rose. "I wanted to get you a whole bouquet of them, but I don't think they'll survive the trip back to the states."

MacKenzie shook her head. "One or a thousand, it's the thought that counts not the number." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly before she reached up and wiped her lip gloss from his cheek. "So where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Roman shook his head as he extended his arm to her. "It's a surprise woman; relax and enjoy the evening." He scolded as he smiled down at her when she placed her hand in the crock of his right arm.

"Yes Mr. Reigns." She giggled when he growled at her and called her 'cheeky'.

* * *

Roman noted the smile on MacKenzie's face and he wanted it to be there forever. They were riding up the elevator of the hotel and she couldn't have looked more beautiful with her heels hanging off her index and middle finger tips. His two sizes too big jacket was across her shoulders.

MacKenzie couldn't believe the evening they had. They went to dinner before they walked through a local Manchester museum; before he took her to a play of Romeo and Juliet. She had never loved seeing a play so much in her entire life. She could feel Roman's arm around her waist as she leaned against his side. She tipped her head up to look at Roman as he peered down at her. "Thank you, for tonight."

Roman's smile light up his handsome face. "I'm glad you're enjoyed yourself. I wish I would keep that smile in place for the rest of your life."

MacKenzie's smile grew wider. "You seem to be doing an excellent job so far." She felt him lean down and brush his lips across her forehead softly. MacKenzie was suddenly aware after the last few weeks of them sending time together and being sick before that; Roman had yet to kiss her. He had kissed her forehead, cheeks and even the top of her head. She had to admit to herself she couldn't wait to feel his soft full red lips against hers.

Roman's grey eyes looked up as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open as Roman placed his hand in the middle of her back and began to steer her down the hallway to her room. Roman suddenly stopped in his tracks.

MacKenzie looked up. "What is it Roman? Are you okay?" She asked with concern shining in her deep sea blue eyes. She reached out and touched his forearm.

Roman nodded as he smiled softly. "Stay with me tonight…" It was a request.

"I – um…" MacKenzie was dumb founded by his invitation. She knew Roman was nothing but a gentleman and even the time he spent with her at her place; she'd scolded him when she woke up in the middle of the night and found him trying to sleep in a chair next to the bed. So he slept on top of the covers her hand in his over his heart. She enjoyed feeling the thump against her hand. "Okay - do you…have a shirt I could borrow?"

Roman nodded. "Absolutely…" Roman's hand went to the small of her back once more and guided her down the hall past her own room and to his. He unlocked the door and pushed it open for her to enter first.

MacKenzie was quite surprised at the cleanliness of the room. She looked up when a black t-shirt appeared in front of her. She smiled softly as she took the cotton garment and excused herself into the bathroom to change.

Roman's mouth nearly fell open as he watched her walk out of the bathroom in his black cotton V-neck t-shirt. The cotton material clung to her curves and barely covered her luscious ass; he watched her loosely braid her waist length hair out of her face. Roman's grey orbs couldn't stop drinking her in. While she had been in the bathroom he had changed into a pair of black jersey shorts. As much as he wanted to sleep completely naked with his beautiful girlfriend he knew he was out of the question…for now.

MacKenzie walked over and laid her dress across the back of the chair and set her heels on the floor. She felt a presence looming over her as she looked in the mirror in front of her and she smiled softly as she locked eyes in the mirror with Roman. "Something I can help you with big man?" She asked.

"Absolutely…" Roman stated as his hands caressed her curves which were covered by his cotton t-shirt before he turned her around to face him. "Something occurred to me when you walked out of the bathroom in my t-shirt." He suddenly lifted her and set her on the waist high desk.

"And what was that Mr. Reigns?" She asked as she watched him place his hands flat on the desk and leaned over to stare in her eyes.

Roman could feel the shift in the air and the shift of the air between them. Things were changing; things were changing and he liked the thought of all the possibilities between them. They'd only been technically dating for 4 weeks but they spent so much time talking on the phone and while they were on the road. They knew so much about each other that Roman felt like he'd known her his entire life.

"I haven't kissed you yet. We've been dating for four weeks and I have never once kissed you. You have no idea how much I want to feel your lips against mine." Roman stated truthfully.

MacKenzie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "So are you supposed to let your Dom side take over since technically we are in the bedroom and I let you kiss me first or should I kiss you?"

Roman chuckled. She was forever curious about his Dom side and was not afraid to ask questions regarding it. Some he chose to answer others he would keep a mystery until they were actually together in a sexual setting. Though if she kept parading around in his t-shirt that sexual setting would show up faster than she was ready for. He had to harness it in and keep control of it. He couldn't lose his control with her.

She was slowly getting out of her skittish phase and he could see her getting more confident about some things and using her voice. She'd really gotten his attention the night of Hell In A Cell when she called him Mr. Reigns just before she walked away from him. She was upset with him and she was letting him know it. He knew the more he got her to talk and the more he spoke with her the more she'd open up.

Roman smirked as his hand came up and pulled her lip from between her teeth. "I swear one of these days you're going to bite a hole in your lip." His grey eyes danced between her deep sea blue ones.

MacKenzie touched her bottom lip with her fingertips. "Sorry, it's just a nervous habit I've had my whole life." She explained with a shy smile on her face.

Roman shook his head. "Don't apologize; I really need to break you of that." He hated that she apologized for everything she did. He watched her eyes grow big and he chuckled. "I didn't mean with my Dom side Kenzie. Not everything in my life is ruled with my Dominant side." He pushed up from leaning down as his hands cupped her cheeks. His thumb ran across her bottom lip before he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. Her gasp against his lips had his body coming alive.

MacKenzie's eyes fluttered closed as her fingertips reached out and started at his naked stomach; feelings his abdominal muscle clench under her touch, before she slid them up his we put together chest and then slid up to his shoulders. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip; clearly asking for permission to deepen the kiss and she was NOT denying him anything as her lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth and softly caressed hers.

Roman's hands slid from her face as they slid down the sides of her torso before they slid over the curve of her naked thighs and under them as he lifted her from the desk. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he was so okay with that. His hands got a mind of their own as they slid back and grabbed to handfuls of her pert ass. He didn't mean to get so hands on or grabby with her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed fully. She was officially his and she was giving him free reign of her.

MacKenzie pulled back and was panting softly to catch her breath. "Holy Shit."

"Holy shit is right." Roman chuckled as he walked over and placed her in the middle of the bed. "Don't move." He walked over and turned the lights off but pulled the curtains open to let the moonlight in to light the room. He walked back over and joined her on the bed as he pulled her into his arms. "I think we are probably not going to get a lot of sleep tonight. I hope you don't mind."

MacKenzie smiled before she shook her head. "I won't mind at all." She wrapped her arms around him once again as she hiked her left leg over his thigh before his lips captured hers once more.

They both definitely needed a little intimacy to calm their senses from the inside out.

* * *

Deep Sea Blue eyes watched as the giant 6'3 265lb Samoan in the ring went back and forth with the other opponents. Manchester England saw the first interaction with the Shield and the Wyatt Family; when Luke and Erik got involved and in Dean and Seth's way.

MacKenzie watched as Roman growled and spit out words; threatening Bray on the outside of the ring, before Bray jackslapped him and Roman threw his knee into Brays stomach before throwing him into the ring and started tossing Erik and Luke across the ring back towards Bray. That was just about the hottest thing she'd ever seen…Which was before tonight.

Tonight it was the Shield and the Wyatt's VS the Rhodes Brothers, the Uso's (Roman's cousins) and CM Punk also known as Phil Brooks outside of the ring. She could just see the power he had in his huge body every time he stepped through the ropes. She loved watching Roman wrestle.

Charisma giggled as she watched MacKenzie stare at the monitor wide eyed. She'd watched Roman's matches before but she knew with Survivor series coming up within a matter of days she wasn't sure who was supposed to win and what the outcome of the Shield would be. The longer they dated the more enthralled Kenzie became with making sure she watched every match Roman was in; she wanted to be sure he knew she supported him.

"Girl you're about to bust over there." Char teased.

MacKenzie shrunk back a little. "Was it like this for you when you and Jimmy started dating? Did you just want to watch him in the ring 24/7?"

Charisma laughed as she wrapped her arm around MacKenzie's shoulders. "Girl I loved wrestling so much and yes I loved watching him. But I love getting my hands dirty with him too. I love getting in the ring and slapping an arm bar on him so he can't move and has no other option than to submit to my every whim."

"What's an arm bar?" MacKenzie asked curiously. She watched wrestling growing up but she never knew the technical terms of every move.

"Girl we are going to have to have a long talk on our days off. I think you should come to Tampa and stay for a few days and then you can fly out for the PPV with us." Charisma offered. "And I'm sure Roman will come to Tampa too. I'm sure he'll follow you if he knows where you'll be."

"Okay…"

That little four letter word had so much potential.


	9. Ch 9 Created A Monster

**Chapter 9** – Created A Monster

Charisma had never been so happy to be back in Tampa in her and Jimmy place. The apartment was just the right size with 2 huge bedrooms and all the comforts that only their home could bring. She currently had Jimmy shirtless and was placing soft kisses on his chest. She would worship his chest 24/7 if she could. It was just big and expansive and she liked feeling the muscles move under his skin. "So when exactly are we getting married?" She smiled softly. "I can't wait."

"I can't either, baby. I can't wait to shout out to the world that you belong to me and only me. And if I have my way, you'll be knocked up on our honeymoon." Jimmy winked at her flushed cheeks and rolled her over on her back, blowing raspberries on her neck. He loved hearing her squeals and stopped to admire the three stone engagement ring on her finger. "That ring looks perfect on you. I'm so glad you liked it." Then he lifted her top and proceeded to blow raspberries on her stomach – a stomach that would hold his daughter or son before long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOO!" Charisma squealed even louder when Jimmy lifted her shirt and raspberried her bare tummy. She somehow got out of his arms by wiggling every part of her body before she flipped over backwards off the bed and landed on her feet as her long curly black hair flew all over. She laughed when Jimmy got on his hands and knees and growled at her; which just made her knees weak. She pointed at him. "Don't make me get a rolled up newspaper and smack you on the nose with it." He growled at her again; she narrowed her eyes. "Bad puppy." She squealed out as Jimmy jumped off the bed and chased after her as she ran around to the other side of the bed.

Using his height to his advantage, Jimmy quickly caught Charisma and lifted her over his shoulder, smacking her on the backside gently and gave it a firm squeeze. "You're gonna pay for that bad puppy comment, baby." He promised in a low rumble and planted her on the bed with him hovered over her. Jimmy quickly captured both of her wrists in one large hand and pinned her to the bed, but not before removing her top completely first; pleasantly surprised to see she had no bra on under her tank top. Then he proceeded to blow raspberries on every inch of her body, including her breasts and made sure not to hurt her. Charisma was a lot tougher than she gave herself credit for though. He wanted to hear her beg and plead him to stop, sliding his tongue down the valley of her breasts and over the peaks of her nipples before blowing raspberries on them. It was erotic and ticklish all at the same time.

Charisma was going to lose her voice if she kept squealing out. Her naked chest was heaving up and down and all she had on were her black boycut lacy panties. She'd wrapped her legs around Jimmy's waist to trap him, but he was definitely stronger than her. He blew raspberries in places she couldn't even fathom. It tickled and felt erotic all wrapped in one. Jimmy still had her hands trapped. He had started tickling her with his goatee and she started squealing again. She finally got her wrists free as she used her momentum and flipped Jimmy over onto his back and held his wrists to the bed. She knew he was just humoring her; he could've easily over powered her. She started kissing down the middle of his chest as she looked up with a devious smirk. She released his wrists. "Don't move baby." She stated.

Jimmy arched a thick black brow, wondering what she had in mind and kept his arms above his head. Charisma acted like a shy little thing, but she had a devious streak to her. He could only imagine what his vixen fiancée had swirling through her beautiful mind. Jimmy didn't care what it was; he enjoyed every single second spent with Charisma. And seeing the light in her eyes and the smile on her face did Jimmy's heart a world of good. He would not deny her anything. If she wanted to torture him for hours on end and tease him, Jimmy would take it all with a big smile on his face.

Charisma continued to kiss down his body; she let her tongue trace his right pectoral before she nipped each of his nipples with her teeth. Her lips traveled down and her tongue outlined his 6 pack abs. "Relax baby…" She murmured softly against his navel. She could feel his erecting through his boxer/briefs as purposely dragged her naked breasts across the tent in his boxer/briefs before she pulled the elastic up and saw the swollen head looking back at her. Her tongue snaked out and licked the pre-cum that was gathering on the head. She looked up at him with another smirk as she freed his erection from its confines and notice he wasn't moving. "Good puppy." She murmured against the sensitive skin of his dick before she sank her mouth onto him.

Oh she would pay for that nickname, though it did suit Joe. He wasn't a puppy though, he was a full grown dog, a husky, and he planned on sinking his teeth into her pussy as soon as she finished pleasuring him. Jimmy growled, clasping his hands tightly together above his head so he didn't move down to bury his fingers in her hair. He couldn't take his eyes from her, not for a second, and watched her mouth slowly start sucking on his tip. Growls turned to groans as Jimmy melted further into the bed, the warm wet sensation of her mouth slowly engulfing him inch by inch making his head spin. "Oh fuck, baby…Goddamn your mouth feels good on my dick." He growled approvingly, hissing out when she ran her teeth very lightly over the tip of his cock and did a full body shiver. "That's it, take Daddy in your mouth and make me cum for you, gorgeous…"

Charisma engulfed his dick with her mouth as she allowed the tip to hit the back of her throat. Thank God she had no gag reflux or she'd be puking in his lap right now….SO not sexy. She pulled back as she allowed her tongue to swirl circles around his throbbing cock in her mouth. "Mmmmm cum for me daddy." She stated in a soft voice before she deep throated him and began to hum gently. Letting her fingertips softly play with the soft skin of his balls. They were soft to the touch and hairless which she thought was cute. She pulled her mouth from him as she placed a soft kiss on his navel and then on each of his balls before she deep throated him again and began humming once more.

When Charisma took him completely in her mouth and he felt the tip of his cock in the back of it, Jimmy couldn't take it anymore as he choked out her name, convulsing slightly as he seed exploded in the back of her throat. "CHARISMA!" Jimmy collapsed back on the bed, sweat caking on his muscular body, not believing what she just did to him as he tried coming down from cloud nine hundred. He felt her crawling on top of him as their tongues entwined, knowing she refused to let him cool down, growling as he guided her back to the bed this time, pulling back with wicked chocolate eyes.

"My turn."

* * *

Charisma walked into the gym at her apartments and found MacKenzie jogging on the treadmill. "Morning girl."

"I'm surprised you can walk after all the hollering you did last night." MacKenzie stated as she stood her head and continued to jog.

Charisma could FEEL her cheeks heating up. "I didn't think we were being that loud." She stated as she started stretching out her body.

"Honey the dead 3 counties over could hear you." MacKenzie stated as she laughed.

Again her cheeks heated up. "Whatever girl, I been waiting for our days off to molest my man. I'm taking full advantage of it; with or without company in the apartment."

MacKenzie slowed down her treadmill before stopping it all together. "I just wish Roman could've come back here with us."

"Why didn't he?"

"He had a shit ton of media with Dean and Seth he had to get done for Survivor Series. They had like some 10 odd radio interviews, local TV appearances, and several signings; it was just like a never ended schedule for the PPV this weekend." Kenzie shook her head. "I wonder how you guys do it sometimes."

"Don't say you guys. Hell half the time Jimmy is on one schedule and I'm on a whole different one with the Divas. It really sucks to be split from him especially since we got engaged, but were both dealing. We already agreed no shop talk on our days off. Our days off are spent reconnecting with each other. Except this morning; I filled him full of egg, bacon, toast and coffee and sent him to a signing with his brother. He won't be back until later tonight they have a couple scheduled as well all centered around the PPV as well." Charisma sighed softly as she continued stretching. "It sucks but Survivor Series is one of the four major PPV so there is always a ton of hype behind it.

"How can there be four major PPV's when you guys have one once a month?" MacKenzie asked curiously.

"Survivor Series, SummerSlam, Royal Rumble and WrestleMania are the four major-majors, if you want to make a name for yourself in this business you do it during one of those four and you'll be set for life. The other ones in between are not nearly as hyped unless they have some major names or retired Hall of Famers coming to the events." Charisma shook her head. "Don't get me wrong they are just as important, but they aren't nearly as big.

The girls spent the remainder of their gym time talking and laughing. Charisma had actually shown MacKenzie a few wrestling holds. She liked learning and the girls laughed and giggled through them. Charisma was sure to how her where to apply pressure for just the right effect.

* * *

Because of the PPV being on Sunday the WWE was nice enough to give the employees Tuesday through Saturday off. Charisma and MacKenzie talked Jimmy into grilling out on Friday night and MacKenzie was making crab-potato salad to go along with the BBQ chicken that Jimmy had thrown together.

Charisma was mixing up homemade chocolate fudge brownies as she watched with a lifted brow as MacKenzie cut up crab meat for the potato salad. "Are you sure that's going to taste ok with crab?" She asked.

Kenzie laughed as she put the cut up meat in the bowl with her cooled and cubed up potatoes and sliced black olives before she went to the fridge and got the mayo and dill relish. "Don't worry, just trust me."

The laughter between the two friends halted when the doorbell rang.

"Girl I am up to my elbows in chocolate. Can you go see who's at the door?" Char asked as she continued mixing everything together.

"Sure thing." MacKenzie nodded as she wiped her hands off on the towel and set it on the counter. She pulled her cell from her back pocket on the way to the door. She hadn't heard from Roman all day and hoped everything was okay. "Damn…" Still nothing from Roman as she pushed her phone back into her jean shorts. She unlocked the front door and pulled it open and stopped. Her favorite pair of grey eyes were looking back at her.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing parading around in those short ass shorts woman?" Roman growled before he winked at her. Roman watched as MacKenzie laughed hard before she crashed into his body. Roman wrapped his arms around her before he lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically before her lips sought out his. He couldn't help as he groaned at her warm welcome.

"Someone miss me?" Roman asked in his deep tenor voice after he ended the kiss.

MacKenzie smiled and felt her cheeks heat up before she nodded. "Yea, but why did you waste your money and fly all the way back to Tampa when you know the PPV is in Boston? I would've seen you Saturday night."

Roman shook his head as he leaned over and gently set her back on her feet. He reached back and grabbed his suitcase and duffle bag and stepped inside before closing the door. "It's not about the money Kenzie. It's about the fact that I missed you as much as you've missed me. And none of it is more apparent than when I got off the plane and got all your text messages that you sent while I was on the plane."

"It was too much. I should've just left you alone but…" She broke eye contact and her gaze shifted to the ground.

Roman lifted her chin with his index knuckle. "But what baby?"

"You didn't…" MacKenzie sighed heavily. "Never mind it's really stupid." She started backing away from him.

Roman reached out and snagged her by the hips before he pulled her back to him; he suddenly spun then both around and backed her into the door and then blocked her in by putting a hand beside her on the door. "Whatever it is – it's not stupid sweetheart so tell me."

"You didn't call…this morning and I got worried. I knew you guys had a late night appearance in that little town before you were driving back to the city last night." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "See I told you…it's stupid."

Roman shook his head. "No it's really not stupid baby and I wish you wouldn't think that way. I understand what you're talking about. When were not together I always call you in the mornings before our day starts; no matter what and I didn't this morning. I had an early signing with the boys and then I got on a plane to come to you. But I should've called. I'm sorry I made you worry." Roman leaned down and pecked her lips softly.

"I'm just glad you're here and I hope you're ready to eat. We've all been cooking." She stated before she took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "Hey look what I found on your door step?"

Charisma looked up before she stated laughing. "It's a good think Jimmy is cooking extra. Because those two are bottomless pits."

Roman grabbed a beer and headed out onto the balcony with Jimmy. He watched MacKenzie through the sliding glass door.

He was going to squash her insecurities one way or another.

* * *

Dean had just gotten to Boston and got checked into his hotel room. When there was a knock on the door. He groaned as he peeled himself off the bed and walked over and opened the door. Imagine his surprised when he was thrown against the door and had the oxygen sucked from his lungs by Jenaya.

Dean blinked a few times before she pulled back and walked around him. He jumped slightly when she slapped his jean covered ass.

"C'mon Street Dog let's get this naked party started."

He's created a monster.


	10. Ch 10 You're Paying For That

**Chapter 10** – You're Paying For That

Dean scowled as he followed Jenaya into the bedroom. "What did you say?"

Jenaya turned as her jade eyes towards the icy blues of Dean Ambrose. "You heard me Street Dog." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he curled his lip up in a snarl. "Now where in the hell did you hear THAT name?"

Jenaya smirked evilly. "Oh someone showed me an old DVD of a real hardcore guy named Jon Moxley who bared a very close resemblance to you and he was called the street dog."

Dean growled lowly in the back of his throat. "And just WHO showed you that?"

Jenaya smiled innocent. "A little legal birdie."

"MACKENZIE!" Dean growled. "I'll KILL her!"

"I think if you like your head being attached to your body you'll leave her alone and deal with me." Jenaya warned. Roman might have been Dean's brother on and off screen, but MacKenzie was slowly becoming Roman's life line and there was no way he'd allow anyone to touch a hair on her head without getting their head knocked off their shoulders.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before he ran out of arguing steam and let his icy blues scrap down Jenaya's body. He suddenly realized she had on a tan mid-thigh trench coat on. "Why are you wearing that? It's not even raining outside. Better question – what are you doing here? I'm the one who comes to you; you never come to me."

Jenaya grabbed the trench coat belt that was wrapped around her waist as she tightened it a little bit before she let her hands smooth out the sides down her thighs. "I decided to try something different tonight."

Dean looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean you decided to try something different?"

A dirty smirk crossed her lips. "Ya know – just something different."

Dean's icy blues took in the black stockings and 4 inch heels that made her slightly taller, but still not the same height as him; he walked closer to her as his hand grabbed the hem of the trench coat and tugged on it. "So what do you have on under there?"

Jenaya slapped his hand off the trench coat. "That's for me to know and you to find out…in due time." Jenaya smiled as her hands touched his naked chest. That chest she would die for; her hands got a mind of their own as she touched and caressed his bare chest. It was gloriously hairless; he had clearly shaved or waxed it recently because usually he was a hairy little monkey. She locked eyes with him as she leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest. She pulled back and walked around his standing body.

Dean bit back a groan as Jenaya's soft fingertips traced around his shirtless torso, her nails lightly scraping the soft skin as she circled him. His pink tongue came out and wet his dry lips as he bit back another groan as her hand slid across his jean covered ass; he let out a couple of growls when she slapped each of his jean covered ass cheeks. "Watch it woman."

Jenaya's giggle filled the room. Jesus Christ this woman giggled. She was going to be the death of Dean. He was never one for the girls who giggled or cared what they looked like when they left the house. Jenaya was different. She was not only professional but she was a tom girl too. He had wrestled naked with her literally in bed a couple of times and she whipped his ass. No chic had ever kicked his ass before – not intentionally at least.

Maybe that was why Dean enjoyed her company so much. Any other fuck buddy he ever had; once they did their thing he was either shoving her out of the bed to leave or he could jump up and get dressed and leave like his ass was on fire. But for some reason with Jenaya – it was completely different. He wanted her to stay; he didn't want to leave the bed. So was so full of life and was so vivacious; his sour moods were turned and changed and it was because of her. Sometimes it scared the shit out of him. He had never told her about his life growing up and he knew eventually it was going to come back to haunt him. His past always had a way of coming back to bite him on the ass when he got too close to someone.

Dean was yanked from his thoughts as Jenaya's trench coat covered rear-end backed up against his jean covered crotch. His head leaned down as his nose buried in her chestnut locks. He inhaled and she smelled like strawberries and cream. God Bless her shampoo. "Can I pull the belt yet?" He had to ask. He watched as she took his hand and put the trench coat tie in it.

Jenaya's bottom lip was between her teeth as she felt his other hand slide around her waist as he untied the belt and tossed it away. She turned around and pushed him back an arm's length from him. She reached up and let the trench coat slip off her shoulders as it slid down her arms and pool around her feet.

Dean's icy blue turned a cloudy dark blue in seconds. Her body was clad in a black lace bra and he could see her nipples already poking through the material and matching black lace panties with a garter belt holding up her black stockings and her feet still adorning her black heels. "Black is definitely my new favorite color."

Jenaya stepped closer as she pushed up on her toes and licked the tip of his nose. "Black isn't a color…it's a shade."

Dean groaned as the lace material scraped against his bare chest as his hands suddenly came up and caressed her bare sides before sliding down and grabbing two handfuls of her black lace panty covered ass and lifting her off the ground; her legs easily wrapped around his muscular waist. He groaned deeper when her hands caressed his chest before both slid down and clamped onto his pebble sized nipples. "Take me to the bed…NOW."

Dean swallowed hard. "Whatever you want." He'd never been dominated before but for Jenaya…he'd do just about anything. Dean walked over to the bed before he set her down.

Jenaya's jade eyes scrapped down every part of his body. "Get those jeans and boxer/briefs off and get on the bed." She stated. Oh she definitely had something planned for him. She watched as he did as he was told before he got on the bed and made sure he was in the middle. Jenaya smirked as she crawled up his body before she straddled his pelvis being sure she ground her panty covered crotch on his already growing erection.

She slapped his hands away from her body. "Don't touch."

"Don't touch?" He questioned as his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Not yet. You have to earn the right to touch this body." Jenaya stated as she grabbed his biceps and pushed his arms up and above his head. Within seconds his wrists were handcuffed to the bed; separately. He was a big guy and she wanted him comfortable.

Dean's head snapped up. Only when he heard the click did he suddenly realize she had handcuffed him. He didn't even hear let alone SEE the cuffs.  
"Where the fuck were you hiding those in THAT outfit?" His gritty voice asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She laughed softly when he growled at her. She reached behind her as she unhooked her bra and let it fall down her arms before she tossed it aside. The cool air in the hotel room had her nipples instantly hard as she leaned over and placed soft open mouth kisses all over the expanse of his chest.

Dean groaned and growled as her naked breasts were sliding along his abs and chest as her lips traveled up to his neck before she sank her teeth into his collar bone. He didn't like the idea of his hands being cuffed, but she was definitely making it worth his while as her lips, hands and naked breasts touched his already overheated flesh. "Jesus Christ woman you are driving me MAD!" He moved his lips and the tip of his erection poked against her panty clad crotch as he groaned again. "Jesus you are soaking wet. I can feel that." He stated as he did it a couple of more times causing her to gasp softly at his actions.

Jenaya sat back on her haunches as her hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts. She smirked as she moved a little further up until her rear was resting across his stomach.

Dean growled as he felt her juices soaking her panties more; he watched as she leaned over and offered him her right breast which he greedily sucked her rosy nipple into his hot wet mouth. Her moan of approval was music to his ears. When he released her nipple with a wet pop; she offered her left breast and he sucked that one into his gluttonous mouth as well. The tight peak slid across his tongue and he could feel himself harden painfully.

Jenaya sat back up against as she smirked. She kissed down his body as she began to blow hot air onto the head of his impressive erection. She watched as he struggled to not jerk on the handcuffs. The headboard was a sad cheap pressed wood which was standard in all hotel rooms; Dean was being very nice about the steel bracelets but she knew if she pushed him too far he could break the headboard into splinters and her ass would be grass and Dean would be the lawn mower.

Dean's icy blues stayed locked onto the mischief filled jades ones that currently held his attention. She never broke eye contact with him as she suddenly engulfed his whole dick with her mouth.

"OH FUCK!" Dean howled out as the warmth flooded the lower half of his body. His chest was rising and falling as nothing but pleasure surrounded his entire body. His blood felt like liquid fire was sliding through them and he nearly cam all over the place when her sweet mouth released his dick and sucked not one but BOTH his balls inside her sinful mouth.

Dean growled as his voice dropped several octaves. "I need to taste you Jenaya. You've played with me entirely too long. I want your kitty in my mouth right now." His mouth watered at the thought of his tongue being buried chin and nose deep inside her body.

Jenaya licked her lips as she released his erection with a soft pop before she crawled up his body once again; this time sitting her naked backside on his chest; still in her garter and stockings her heels had been long since kicked off. He was eye level with her kitty and it was exactly what he wanted. She watched as he licked his lips before he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply. She smirked as she let her caress her own naked flesh.

Her jade eyes stayed on his face as she watched his eyes following her hands. When her right hand left her breasts and slid down her flat stomach she got to her dripping core and pushed two of her own fingers deep into her body she felt Dean's body vibrate in a guttural growl. She let out a soft whimper as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her own body.

Dean was in Hell and Heaven. The sound of her juices as they sloshed inside of her pussy as the wetness began to ooze from her body onto his bare chest was almost more than he could take. Her aroma was making him heady with hunger as he continued to watch as she finger fucked herself while straddling his chest. His dick was lying painfully hard against his stomach.

"You want a taste baby?" She asked in a breathless voice; clearly she'd worked herself up. She smirked once again as he nodded; knowing he'd been unable to verbally answer because she had him worked up as much as she was.

Dean watched with bated breath as she pulled her fingers from her body before her hand went out to him and with her middle finger she coated his bottom lip with her essence.

She watched as his blue eyes darkened with passion and want as his tongue slowly slid out and across his bottom lip; being sure to get it all before he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "More…" His gritty voice demanded. She reached out and coated his top and bottom lip and watched as his tongue greedily licked his lips as he demanded more again. She shook her head slowly. "Nope…"

Dean scowled and suddenly play time was officially over. She'd had her fun and now it was his turn to be in charge. He growled as his biceps started to flex and he watched as Jenaya's eyes widened as he pulled forward effectively snapping the ends of the headboard off as he hit the cuff releases to release his wrists from the cuffs and the pieces of wood dangling from them now.

In one swift motion Dean lifted Jenaya off his chest and sat her on his face and dove in tongue first.

"OH SHIT DEAN!" Jenaya squealed out as her hands scrambled for purchase. She finally latched onto what was left of the headboard as Deans arms wrapped around her thighs pulling her down lower onto his face as he completely feasted on her body. "OH GOD! OH GOD!" She felt him suck her hard nub between his lips as he let it scrap against his teeth as she began cuming into his mouth.

Dean mouth sealed around her beautifully shaven pussy as it gushed into his hungry mouth. He couldn't even stop himself as he licked and sucked every splash of her juice from her body before he slid out from under her and quickly got behind her as he thrust home. He groaned as he thrust deeply into her before his hand came down and the loud smack she received on her bare right ass cheek stung like a thousand bees and the sound echoed in the room.

Jenaya cried out as her knuckled turned white as she tightened her grip on the headboard as Dean began to thrust in earnest. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh got louder as his hand came down now on her left bare ass cheek.

Dean looked down and just the picture of her luscious ass bouncing off his pelvis as he watched his dick disappear into her tight body over and over again made the hot coil tighten in his lower belly. His right hand left her thigh as it slid around and he pinched her hard nub between his index finger and his thumbnail. The scraping against Jenaya's sensitive bundle of nerves was going to force her to submit to him. She was always more sensitive after an oral orgasm and she had played with him so much he was so hard he was going to punch through her back wall and into her stomach at this rate.

Dean's left hand left her thigh and cupped her beautiful heaving breasts as he tweaked her nipple in time with pinching her nub while thrusting into her welcoming body. He felt her starting to tighten around his dick painfully as her body started to milk him.

"OH FUCK DEAN!" She screeched out at the top of her lungs..

"FUCK YES BABY! JENAYA!" Dean grunted and growled out as he filled her with his warm seed as she came apart literally in his arms as she leaned forward against the destroyed headboard. Dean leaned against her as he softly licked up her spine and enjoyed the taste of her sweat on his tongue before placing open mouth kisses on her bare shoulders. He disconnected their bodies before gently biting her shoulder. "I think we could both use a shower." He stated as he slapped her ass.

Dean wrapped his arm around her midsection as he pushed back and crashed into the foot of the bed with her in his arms as they stared at the broke headboard.

"You're paying for that." Jenaya giggled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't give a fuck. It was well worth it." Dean stated.

Her laughter was the last thing they both heard as they fell into a comfortable deep sleep.


	11. Ch 11 Surprising Night

**Chapter 11** – Surprising Night

Bottom lip stuck between her teeth as her deep sea blue eyes stared at the monitor. She watched as he was tagged in and then tagged out. Tonight was Roman, Seth and Dean's one year anniversary of being in the WWE on the main roster. MacKenzie couldn't lie she really loved watching the way Roman moved in the ring. He had his moves in his head just waiting for his turn; his right hand on the middle rope as he watched the other opponents.

Charisma looked at Jenaya. "I do believe Mac here is a Woman possessed with watching her man kick a little ass in the ring."

Jenaya laughed. "I do believe you're right."

"I do believe y'all are getting on my last nerve." Kenzie laughed out as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Charisma and Jenaya were sitting with MacKenzie when Dean was the first eliminated as he walked to the back carrying his US title. Charisma gripped his shoulder. "Sorry about that."

Dean shook his head. "It is what it is. Hell I'm just happy I still got my damn title. I know those bastards are trying to figure out a way to take it from me now. They screwed over Seth and Roman because of Vince."

Jenaya nodded. "Vince gets what Vince wants." She watched as Dean winked before he leaned against the equipment trunk all three girls were sitting on his forearm was against her leg. Oh he was playing with her now because she could smell his scent of cologne and sweat mixed together.

Charisma looked down and noticed a purple and blue perfect circle bruise around both of Dean's wrists. "Dean Honey has your dominatrix gotten too rough with you?" As she pointed to his wrists.

Dean chuckled. "No my queen just decided to turn the tables on me the other night. I have to say it surprised the hell out of me and I wouldn't mind if she did it more."

Jenaya put her head down and rolled her lips together. Did he really just call her his queen? She shook her head as she put her eyes back on the TV. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Dean stretched out a little because his muscles would get tight even though he hadn't been in the ring that long. She gave him a sideways glance when he pulled his Shield hoodie on. Suddenly he looked dangerously hot and Jenaya could feel her panties dampen. Her eyes snapped back to the monitor as the ring announcer announced Jimmy had been counted out.

Charisma frowned as she watched Jimmy come through the curtain at the gorilla pit. He walked down the hall and over to the small group before she was quick to pull him to her as she wrapped her legs and arm around his body and smash her lips against his. She smiled as she pulled back. "Don't worry Uso I'll kiss your boo-boos later tonight."

Jimmy shook his head. "I can't believe my own cousin put me out." He chuckled before he kissed Charisma's lips once more. "You bet your sweet ass you are." His hands caressed her sides before he lifted her off the equipment trunk making her tighten her legs around his muscular waist. "I think we deserve a shower."

"I couldn't agree more baby."

Their friends laughed as they walked off.

* * *

MacKenzie's eyes widened as she watched Roman mow over Rey Mysterio with a spear before he rolled him up for the 3 count and won the Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag match. He took out four guys and had to be tired as fuck. She watched as he celebrated in the ring and then celebrated outside the ring as he let out one of his famous roars. She watched as the camera's followed him up the ramp.

She hopped off the equipment case and took off down the hallway to the curtain; she actually made it to the gorilla pit just in time for him to walk out from behind the curtain.

Roman could hear something clicking sounds and he looked up in time to see Kenzie jogging towards him and he caught her when she launched herself at him. He chuckled loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm all sweaty babe." His deep tenor voice stated as a warning.

MacKenzie shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't care." She cupped his cheeks in both hands as she rained feather light kisses all over his face. "I'm so proud of you. You did so wonderful out there."

Roman chuckled as he let her express herself any way she pleased. It did his heart some good to see her being so open about her affection towards him in front of not only his co-workers but hers as well. Roman leaned down and gently placed her on her feet. "I'm going to go shower and get cleaned up. I have something special planned for us tonight."

MacKenzie's smile lit up her entire face and Roman loved it on her. Her smile could do wonders if he was in a sour mood. Her smile and laughter actually had a positive effect on him as well as Dean, Seth and even his twin cousins.

"Really; what?" MacKenzie asked.

Roman shook his head. "No – It's a surprise woman. Go sit with Jenaya and as soon as I get done I'll come get you." Roman leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "Go on, go sit down beautiful." He watched her cheeks tinge pink. She still wasn't used to him calling her beautiful or gorgeous.

He was going to change that tonight.

* * *

MacKenzie watched as Roman walked around the hotel bedroom; her blue eyes were curious to what he is doing exactly. But he told her to sit down and not say anything. He was clearly testing her ability to follow an order and she knew when his voice was deeper his Dom side was clearly coming out. Their make out sessions had gotten heavier and clearly Roman was ready to go to the next step.

MacKenzie was slightly scared. Having someone tell her what to do and make her follow directions in the bedroom was definitely a first. She hoped he didn't do anything she wouldn't like. They really hadn't gotten to what they did or didn't like as far as sex went, but clearly they were testing the waters tonight.

Roman wasn't going to full on have sex with her. Something like that would be done at his house or hers. Tonight he was just going to help her get rid of her insecurities. Roman could see her chewing her bottom lip. Her insecure side was flaring big time and he could tell she was scared about the possibilities of what was going to happen; he could see her hands shaking. He'd gotten a couple of thing out of his suitcase and set them on the nightstand but she hadn't looked to see what they were, she was curious, but not curious enough to see what he had in store for her.

Roman walked over as he squatted down in front of her, letting his hands cover hers. "Are you ready?"

"Can I speak now?" She asked softly.

Roman smiled. "Yea you may. Thank you for asking."

"What exactly is it we are doing?" She asked softly once again.

Roman sighed softly. "I'm going to help you get rid of your insecurities. I know I can't make them all disappear, but I want you to be confident when I tell you you're beautiful; I want you to believe me. None of this is going to work unless you trust me. Can you trust me baby?" His deep tenor voice asked.

He watched as she swallowed hard. "I know you're scared right now. I can feel your hands shaking. You've got to know that I will never hurt you and I will never do anything that you don't want me to do." His grey eyes watched for any kind of resistance. "So I'm going to ask you now; do you trust me? Do you trust that I know what I'm doing and that I won't ever hurt you or do anything thing you don't want me too?"

"I trust you."

"Are you sure?" Roman double checked.

"I trust you with my life Roman." MacKenzie wouldn't have said it if she didn't.

Roman felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest at her confession. That was exactly the right answer. She kept eye contact with him so he knew she wasn't lying; nothing but the truth shined in her eyes. "Okay good baby. Now stand up and undress me."

Roman stood up to his full 6'3" height as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He watched as she stood in front of him with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, but never broke eye contact with him. Her soft finger tips played with the hem of his black cotton t-shirt before she slid her hands and the offending material up his torso, when she got it to his huge muscular chest he lifted his arms and watched as she stood on her tippy toes but finally got it off before tossing it into a nearby chair.

MacKenzie couldn't help as she walked around Roman's magnificent body. 265lbs of muscle. She was unsure on what she was allowed to touch and not allowed. But she couldn't stop her lips from touching the wide expanse of flash on his back; just once.

Roman felt a chill go down his spine when she softly kissed the middle of his bare back. Shy and insecure she might have been but when it came to touching him she knew exactly what she was doing. He looked down and to the left as she came back into view her eyes locking with his once again. He watched as she slowly sank to her knees and he felt himself harden at the possibilities but he had to stay in control of his body. She untied his sneakers and pulled them off along with his socks.

His grey eyes stayed on her as she rose up to stand on her knees as she unbuckled his belt before popping the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. He felt her gently tug on his jeans a couple of times before they gave way and slid down his long muscular thighs and calves before pooling around his ankles and feet; leaving him standing in his red boxer/briefs. He stepped out of them before he offered her his hands and took hers and pulled her to her feet once more.

"Arms up beautiful." Roman smiled as she did as he said. "Good girl." He let his large hands slide her t-shirt up her body, over her head and into the chair it landed with hers. He leaned over as his lips softly kissed the exposed skin of her neck, collar bones and bare shoulders before they kissed down her chest and between her breasts, which were still covered in a damn red satin bra.

Jesus her tanned skin looked good in red.

Roman smiled as he heard her whimper. He pulled her right bra cup down as his tongue curled around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth. His left hand took both of her wrists and held them gently behind her back. He released her right nipple before he kissed across her chest and pulled her left bra cup down and repeated the process. He loved the way her nipple hardened in his mouth against his tongue. His right hand slid around back and unhooked her bra; he release her wrists long enough to gently pull her bra from her body.

Roman stepped back and to the night stand. "I'm going to blind fold you." He watched as she started to say something and held his hand up. "It's not up for debate. You said you trust me and this is part of it. Also before that put your hands out in front of me." He watched as her bottom lip was chewed on a little harder but she did as he said. He took her left wrist and wrapped a black leather strap around it and then repeated the same to the right. "Now listen, the restraints are not tight and they won't hurt you so please don't let them frighten you. They are just there to keep your hands out of the way."

MacKenzie couldn't help but frown. "I've…I've never been restrained before."

Roman put his index knuckle under her chin to keep her eyes locked with his. "No pain remember; you trust me." He winked at her before he kissed her lips softly. "Besides you never know you may learn to like them." His hand left her chin as it slid down and gave each of her nipples a slight pinch and when she whimpered out a moan it was the reaction he wanted. "Okay sweetheart. Get up on the bed and make sure you're comfortable." He watched as she did it. "Arms up again."

MacKenzie watched as roman got on the bed as he carefully straddled her waist before he attached her wrists to the head board about 3 feet apart. He obviously wanted her comfortable. He reached over and grabbed the blind fold and carefully placed it around her head and pulled it down over her eyes; darkness consumed her.

Roman could hear her breathing as it hiked up. He placed his hand on her flat stomach as he leaned over and softly kissed her neck. "Calm down baby. All I'm doing is taking away a couple of your senses. No touching and no seeing. I want you to listen to my voice and I want you to FEEL everything I'm going to do. I know you trust me but I want you to believe everything that comes from my mouth."

"But I do…" MacKenzie started and was stopped when Roman's finger went over her lips.

"No you don't; if you did you wouldn't blush every time I called you beautiful, but it's okay it's just a little hiccup." Roman stated before he removed his finger from covering her lips as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Now remember not to pull on the restraints I don't want you to hurt yourself." He watched as she nodded.

Roman moved down her body slowly letting his hands touch and feel every piece of naked flesh in front of his eyes. He could hear her shaky breathing as she chewed her bottom lip. He reached up and pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Let's stop that I don't want you drawing blood."

Roman watched as her tongue came out and licked her bottom lip and hit his thumb and he couldn't help growl out. "Watch it sweetheart." She shrunk back a little until he leaned forward with his hand pressed into the mattress. "I enjoyed that a little too much." She smiled before he kissed her lips again.

Roman sat back on his haunches making sure he didn't crush her while he was straddling her body still. His hands went back to her body as he slowly leaned down and let his lips kiss and suck and nip her flesh. Her breasts just seemed to be the perfect size for his hands as he massaged the fleshy globes. Her nipples hardened once again against the palms of his hands before he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth again; softly squeezing it between his teeth. Her whimpers and moans filled the hotel room.

"That's it sweetheart, let me hear you. I want to know if it feels good." Roman coaxed in his tenor voice.

MacKenzie felt him drag his tongue across her heaving chest to her left breast. No one had EVER paid this much attention to just her chest alone. "Roman…" She moaned softly.

Finally! Roman smirked at her verbal response. His hands caressed her sides as he left her breasts and began moving lower placing open mouth kisses along her flat stomach before he dipped his tongue into her pierced navel. The silver heart shaped charm that dangled there rubbed against his tongue and turned him on a little more. "You're so beautiful MacKenzie…so-so beautiful."

"Everything about you is beautiful baby." Roman's hands slid down as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. "Lift your hips beautiful." He watched as she grabbed the straps of the restrains as leverage, before she planted her feet on the bed and lifted her hips. Roman smirked as he tugged her jeans down her long tanned legs. Her red satin boycut panties caught his eye. The red once against was a good color with her skin tone. "So beautiful…" He murmured against her skin.

MacKenzie could feel her insides shaking with a nervous kind of energy as she felt Roman's lips kissing her hips as he slowly drug her satin panties off her body. She was really trying to keep from biting her bottom lip but it was so hard when she couldn't see anything. He softly kissed along her public bone as his hands slid up and down her thighs. She felt like there was an electrical current running through her legs and lower belly; any place he touched or kissed really. She felt very exposed and extremely open to him.

"Spread these beautiful thighs for me sweetheart." Roman requested and watched as she did it. "Good. You're doing very good MacKenzie." He sank down between her thighs as he admired her hairless mound. "Do you shave MacKenzie or wax?" He asked.

She knew she was completely open to him now. "It depends on what I have time for." She took a shuddering breath and squeaked out when he rubbed his goatee on the most intimate part of her body.

"What did you do last time?" Roman asked as he rubbed his goatee against her soft pussy lips once more.

MacKenzie's head was spinning. "I waxed the day before you got to Tampa." She stated in a breathy tone. She gasped when she felt his index finger trace the slides of her freshly waxed sex.

Roman's grey eyes watched as her essence started building under the surface and began to slowly leak from her body. He pushed the tip of his finger between her slick folds and couldn't help groaning himself. "Jesus Christ Kenzie, you are awfully wet sweetheart. Is all that for me?" He asked as his voice went husky.

"Yes…" MacKenzie whimpered.

"Yes what?" Roman asked he knew she wanted to say more.

"Yes it's for you." Her voice was slightly shaky.

"Does that mean you have been wet for me before?" Roman ask; his curiosity piqued off the charts. He knew the answer would be yes.

"Always for you." MacKenzie moaned softly as he pushed a finger deep into her core.

Roman groaned at how tight her entire channel was around one finger and even tighter when he added a second finger. His tongue came out and slid up the length of her soaking slit. Jesus she tasted sweeter than honey. Her flavor lingered on the tip of his tongue as he savored it before he leaned down and pushed his tongue completely between her folds as he took in more of her flavor and listened to her mewls. Her tight body was writhing at his tongue caressed her lady parts and his free hand caressed her thighs.

MacKenzie surprised him when she pushed her hips up off the bed. He took his free arm and wrapped it around and laid it across her hips to hold her down. "None of that sweetheart; stay put for me." He mumbled against her dripped sex.

"Roman, I-I…"

Roman could tell MacKenzie was getting close. "What baby?" He asked softly before his tongue circled her hard nub.

"I-I need…" She stuttered softly before she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down.

"What do you need baby?" Roman asked as his grey eyes went to her face. "Stop biting that lip, MacKenzie." He stated in his Dom voice. He watched as her teeth relinquished her lip as her chest went up and down as her breathing became labored.

MacKenzie had her hands wrapped in the straps of the restraints and knew she was being pushed towards that fine razor edge. Roman's lips left her lady parts but his fingers continued to thrust softly as they curled up ever so slightly to brush against her g-spot. He was driving her body crazy.

"Tell me what you need baby and I'll give you anything in the world. I want you to understand you mean so much to me. You are so beautiful from top to bottom." His hand slid from over her hips and went around as he grabbed a hand full of her fleshy naked ass cheek. "I don't want you to change anything about yourself MacKenzie. I want you exactly the way you are. Nothing you could ever do will change my mind about the way I feel for you. The connection that I have with you is deeper than anything I've ever had with anyone else." Roman kept his lips against her skin as he was kissing and nipping random places, never stopping his fingers from their movement inside of her body.

Roman's words were ringing in her ears and her emotions were being kicked up and she was just waiting for him to tear her down. She felt him as he crawled up her body his lips once again kissing random placed; never removed his fingers from her core as he continued to pump them painfully slowly.

Roman reached up and released the catch on the leather cuff and freed her right arm. "Wrap your arm around me baby and feel me next to you. This is where I will always be. I will never leave you alone. You will never need anything or want anything because I will give you whatever your heart desires." He felt her pull the elastic from his hair letting it flow before she buried her hand in it. He kissed along her jaw line and could see a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks from under the blindfold. "Am I hurting you MacKenzie?"

"No…" She whimpered.

"I'm not Jeff. I am not going to hurt you the way he did. I swear on my life." He stated against her ear before he softly kissed it. "Tell me you trust me baby."

MacKenzie swallowed hard. "I trust you; I'll always trust you." Suddenly the blindfold was pulled from her eyes as she blinked a couple of times to let her eyes get used to the light again before her deep sea blue eyes sought out Roman's grey orbs.

He could see the unshed tears lining her eyes. "I want you to cum for me baby; can you do that for me?" He asked as his fingers suddenly picked up the pace as he thumbed her clit.

Kenzie could feel the hot desire racing through her body as she was being tugged towards the edge again. "Yes…I want to cum for you." She watched as Roman nodded before he leaned down and took her right nipple into her mouth before he reached up and released the catch which instantly released her left wrist and her hand slid down and covered the hand that was at the apex of her thighs.

"Cum for me beautiful. I got you; I won't let you fall baby." Roman stated as he slipped a third finger into her tight channel. It didn't take long as she suddenly tumbled over the edge. Roman slid down her body and covered her mound with his mouth as soon as she started cumming. He couldn't let her essence go to waste. He watched as her hands fisted the sheets below them as her knuckled turned ghostly white.

"Oh God ROMAN!" She felt his fingers as they rode out the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had in her life. Her head lulled back against the pillows as she attempted to get oxygen into her lungs. She was trying to get her breathing under control as she looked down and watched as Roman's tongue cleaned her up completely; which included licking his own fingers clean that had been buried in her body.

MacKenzie's emotions began to flood her completely as she rolled over onto her side as she tucked her knees into her chest and buried her face in her hands.

Roman had anticipated this happening. Physically she was strong and could seriously kick anyone's ass but mentally because of the damage Jeff had done any sort of affection was going to take her heart and mind some getting used to. Roman moved up the bed behind her as he pulled her into his arms. "Baby don't cry; you did so good." He could feel her body shaking. "C'mon sweetheart look at me."

MacKenzie turned her head and looked at him; tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Roman…I don't mean to cry. Not after what we just did."

Roman cupped her cheek softly. "Why are you crying beautiful?" He asked softly even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"No one has ever said that to me. No one has ever put this much effort and time into making me believe what they said. But I believe everything you said. And now I'm terrified it's going to change everything between us." MacKenzie stated as she tried to calm her tears. "I really am sorry I don't mean to cry."

Roman shook his head. "Don't say you're sorry ever again; not for this. With everything that asshole put you through for the time you were together; I was expecting this. I know you're not crying because of me, it's a release you need; I understand that. I just don't like to see you cry; your tears are definitely my kryptonite."

Roman leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss before he pulled back and surveyed the worn out look on her face. "C'mon, let's go take a nice hot bath. We can both use one and I could use some help with a small problem." He stated before he took her hand and guided it down to his boxer/brief covered erection. He groaned as she gripped him softly before she gave him a gentle stroke with a smirk on her lips.

She had no idea the power that she held in her hands.

"You call that a small problem? I'd hate to see what you would consider a big problem." MacKenzie stated as she let out watery giggles when he growled against her neck.

"It's best you don't find out just yet." Roman stated.

"Agreed." MacKenzie laughed out as they rolled out of the hotel bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

She had to admit it was a surprising night; a very surprising night indeed.


	12. Ch 12 More Beautiful

**Chapter 12** – More Beautiful

A soft groan echoed in the bathroom; the warm water was so welcoming especially after Roman had put MacKenzie through the ringer sexually. She let out another groan as Roman's large hands massaged and rubbed her shoulders as she sat between his legs in the overly large bath tub. She could feel his erection pressed against her rear and part of her lower back. They had been sitting in the warm bath water for about an hour; every time it started to get cold Roman would re-warm the water.

Roman enjoyed the moans slipping from her lips as his hands rubbed her shoulders. His lips kissed her bare shoulders before he moved to the left side of her neck and loved that her head lulled to the right to expose her naked flesh more. His left hand left her shoulder and slid down before softly cupping her naked breast again. He felt her lean back further into him as she moaned and her nipple hardened between his fingers.

Roman let out a moan of his own as her delectable rear end pushed back against his aching hard-on. He wanted to lift her and deposit her on his dick so bad he could taste it. He wanted to feel the inside of her body and listen to her moans again; he was officially addicted to this woman. He was snapped out of his personal thoughts as she moved forward before she turned around to face him as she gently straddled his lap. He groaned as he felt her small hand wrap around the shaft of his dick.

"God be gentle with my dick baby." Roman groaned out as he felt her slide her hand up and down the length a couple of times.

"A bit on the sensitive side babe." MacKenzie noted verbally.

Roman's eyes closed as his hands gripped her hips. "You would be too if your beautiful girlfriend's naked body had been open to your eyes for the evening." His thumbs began rubbing in circles on her naked hips. Her skin was so soft; he couldn't even think of a word to describe the softness against his fingertips.

MacKenzie leaned over as she softly kissed across his chest and up to his neck as she softly nibbled on his ear. "Let me return the favor baby; let me make you feel good." Her voice was soft as she stroked his erection once more.

Roman moaned softly again as his fingers tightened against her hips. "Where do you want me; should we go in the bedroom?" He asked; he couldn't hold out any longer he needed her to touch him however she wanted. He wouldn't stop her and he wouldn't control her. She was finally opening herself up to him and this was still considered the first step. Her soft voice asking or maybe it was begging him to let her do her own thing to him. His brain wasn't even functioning properly and as soon as her hand touched his dick he forgot his own name.

MacKenzie pulled back as she leaned over and caught his lips. "C'mon babe, let's move this to a more comfortable location." She stated as she stood from the bathtub with her hand in Roman's he didn't want her to slip and fall. She stepped out and towel dried before she turned and watched as he stepped out. She stopped him from moving as she began drying his body.

Roman couldn't even utter a word he was too completely enamored with her gently towel drying his big body. He enjoyed her small hands drying him from his neck down his body completely even his feet. She even stood behind him on her tip toes and towel dried his hair gently.

MacKenzie tossed the towel into the corner of the bathroom before she held out her hand with a smirk on her lips. "Come with me big man." She smiled as his hand encased hers and he allowed her to pull him behind her into the bedroom. Once they were in there she backed him up until he sat on the bed. She got on the bed behind him as she moved his hair and began kissing across his huge muscled shoulders; her soft hands caressing his biceps and then slowly moved under his triceps before caressing the sides of his torso and down his love handles.

Roman groaned but never moved a muscle to stop her. This was her way of expressing how she felt for him. He felt MacKenzie's arm slide around his chest as her lips moved from the left side of his back and shoulders to the right said…again he wasn't stopping her. She was clearly working up to something and whatever it was he would let her express herself. His left hand came up and softly touched her forearm as it laid across his upper chest before he leaned his head down and softly kissed along her forearm. He wanted her to know he was enjoying it.

MacKenzie moved around the bed as she gently kissed Roman's lips. "Move around on the bed babe and get comfortable."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Roman moved around until he was in the middle of the king sized bed. His grey eyes couldn't stay off her body. The fact that she continued to stay naked with him was a huge step for her; it mean that she was getting more comfortable in her body and skin and he really hoped that tonight helped her do that. Roman felt her lips leaving soft open mouthed kisses on his chest and sternum. He hissed out gently when she nipped both of his nipples. "Woman…" Roman warned as she giggled against his clenched abs.

Roman's grey eyes locked onto MacKenzie's deep sea blue as he watched her tongue snake out and trace every indent that created his abs across his stomach as her lips moved down lower and lower to his lower abdomen and she licked around his navel; tracing it with her tongue. Kenzie's soft fingertips caressing his muscled up thighs; she moved around the bed to get a really good angle on him.

MacKenzie smiles softly as she heard Roman moan when she licks the pre-cum that leaked from the head of his dick onto his stomach while taking him into her hand once again. Her tongue started at the base of his shaft before it slid up the length and twirled around the head. Another groan from his lips and she was almost giddy that she was able to draw that sort of response from someone she'd never been with sexually. She slowly sank her mouth down onto him; earning a DEEP groan from the back of Roman's throat.

The warm wetness of her mouth engulfing his lower regions was almost too much; if he didn't keep control he was going to cum so hard it would squirt out her nose. Roman reached down and pushed his fingers through her raven curls. He was not going to hurt her but feeling her hair weaved between his long fingers. He wouldn't pull on her hair and as long as his dick was in her mouth he wasn't going to force her down; why choke her and hurt her when she was doing something that made him feel good.

MacKenzie's head slowly bobbed up and down as she continued to keep eye contact with Roman. The same way he had with her when they were in reverse positions earlier. She softly ran her teeth up the sides of his skin and smirked as Roman hissed once again. She loved getting the different reactions from him. She had one hand caressing his exposed skin all over his abs and lower belly as her other hand started to fondle his balls. She was slightly surprised by how soft they felt and hoe completely hairless they were. Jeff was a damn hairy monkey.

Roman's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as she licked up and down the underside of his dick before her tongue crept lower and circled each of his testicles. "Jesus Christ MacKenzie…What happened to your shy side?"

MacKenzie looked up and smirked at Roman. "It's still there baby; I just want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me…Do you want me to stop?"

"A Gentleman would say yes…" Roman groaned. "But my Dom side says no keep going sub."

MacKenzie was suddenly turned on by the thought of her being called his sub. It made it feel like things between them were more permanent than before. Granted the thought of being his sub and him being her Dom before scared the living hell out of her, but after what he'd done earlier she could feel more emotions and feelings coming from him. "Yes sir." MacKenzie smirked when his head snapped down and their eyes locked. She winked before she sank her mouth back down onto his shaft.

"Can you take me all the way in?" Roman's deep Dom voice questioned. He still had to be careful not to hurt her while she was like this, but the minute she addressed him as sir desire coursed through his body before it all shot to his dick.

That beautiful deep tenor voice filled the room in an instant and shot straight to MacKenzie's core. "Yes sir." She stated again.

Roman groaned. "If you keep calling me sir like that I'm going to go full Dom on your hot ass. And I'm really trying to keep myself in control baby." He growled out a warning.

She loved his reaction, his voice and the way his body was responding to everything she did and said. She moved her body around so she was kneeling to the side of him; before taking him into her mouth again. She squealed slightly with her mouth full when Roman reach out and started probing her sex with his fingers.

MacKenzie was DRENCHED! Roman was now aware of the effect that his Dom voice had on her. It was then he knew she was his. It wouldn't take any more convincing. The wetter his fingers got from her juices and harder his dick got in her mouth. He felt her swallow several times before he felt his dick slip down the back of her throat as she hummed slightly.

There was now no two ways about it…

Roman needed to be buried in her body.

God help him he didn't want to take her in some hotel bed – playing was one thing but making love was another; he wanted to be in the comfort of one of their homes, but he already knew he couldn't wait any longer.

One second she was deep throating him and humming around his dick and then next she was laying on her back with Roman hovering over her. Her eyes widened as the look on his face was pure desire and lust.

"Spread your legs baby…" Roman growled out.

MacKenzie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as his Dom voice once again shot to her core. She separated her knees as she felt his body settle between her thighs. She whimpered softly as she felt his shaft against her thigh. There was something in his stormy grey eyes that she couldn't read as she reached out and caressed the side of his face with her right hand. "What is it Roman?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to make love to you in a hotel bed for our first time, but I need to be inside your body. I have an overwhelming urge to claim you but not just you; your mind, heart, body and soul. The question is…will you let me? Do you trust me enough to claim you as being officially mine and know I will do everything in my power to not only protect you but make you happy inside and outside as well?"

MacKenzie smiled softly. The words he spoke yet again – no man had ever said to her. "I'm taking a big chance with you Roman…I trust you now as I did earlier; make me yours."

Roman groaned as he felt her knees press against the sides of his body as she caressed up his biceps and down his triceps and repeated it several times. In her way that was letting him know she was ready for what he wanted. Roman leaned on one hand as the other reached down and guided his shaft to her open core as he began to push through her warm welcoming folds.

Both of them groaning at the intimate contact they had with each other. MacKenzie waited until he was seated all the way into her body and watched as he carefully sank down on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her before she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing their contact more.

Roman's hands softly played with her breasts as he let her get acclimated to his size and girth.

If he didn't move soon she was convinced she was going to melt into a puddle under his body. "Move Roman…Please."

Roman's eyes locked with hers as he felt her hips move against his. He moaned deeply as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in testing the waters so to speak. "You're really okay with this?" He hissed out as he felt her kegel muscles tighten around his dick. "Dear God be gentle with my dick in you baby." He growled softly.

"I think it's a little late to back out now Roman." MacKenzie whispered softly against his lips before she felt him nip her bottom lip as he began to rock in and out of her body. She wrapped her arms around his big body as she enjoyed his weight pressing her into the mattress.

Roman's lips left hers as he let his goatee run softly down and across her chest before his teeth nipped her soft nipples loving the way they hardened between his lips once again. The way her body responded to him made him heady as he picked up his thrusting pace. His grey eyes watching as her body writhed beneath his, the way her mouth was slightly open and her soft moans filled the air. Her hands were caressing and clutching onto his body almost as if she thought he would disappear.

Roman never wanted to get this image of her out of his head. Her body with her soft curves pressed against his; clearly she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He nearly yelped when her hands slid down his torso and back as she grabbed two handfuls of his naked backside. It was foreign because his ass hadn't been grabbed in quite some time and definitely not naked. Her body felt like it was made for him. "God sweetheart, why hadn't we met sooner?" He questioned as he let his lips softly kiss between her breasts as his hands slid down and cupped her own backside, while picking up his pace once again. "Jesus Babygirl I could spend all day in your pussy."

MacKenzie couldn't think straight with this man buried in her body. His lips, tongue voice and dick were turning her inside out. This was so the opposite of how she felt when she was with Jeff. There was something about Roman Reigns that was making her fall in love with him. If it was a spell he put her under; that was some fancy magic, because she never wanted to be brought out of it. All of this felt too good. Her moans were getting louder and louder and she could feel a tingling sensation that was stirring in her lower belly.

Roman could feel her body starting to milk him. "Are you going to come for me baby?" He asked as he nipped the side of her neck. She was going to be covered in love bites and whisker burn and possibly bruises on her hips – he would feel back about it in the morning; right now he just had one goal in mind.

MacKenzie nodded as she whimpered; her hands wrapped around his huge biceps. "Oh God Roman, I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me baby; I want to feel you explode on my dick." Roman murmured against the shell of her ear.

"I want you to cum with me Roman." MacKenzie gasped out.

"That's what I like to hear baby. I'll cum for you anytime." HE stated honestly. He felt her walls tighten once more and wrapped his arms around her tighter as he felt her fingernails dig into his biceps causing him to growl slightly.

"Oh God R-Roman… I'm – I'm cumming…" MacKenzie barely got out as she felt her insides give into the pleasure that Roman was producing in her body. The tingling sensation took over and it felt like it exploded out the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Jesus MacKenzie…" A couple more deep thrusts and Roman let out a deep growl as he emptied himself and filled MacKenzie's body with his warm seed.

MacKenzie's eyes were closed tight as she attempted to get her breathing under control. She couldn't believe she'd just made love to a man she'd only been dating a few weeks. But somehow in the back of her mind it made her feel complete…as if this moment completed her life. And that scared her more than anything.

Roman gently extracted himself from her body; he had really put her through the ringer tonight. His lips softly kissed up her chest before he caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"My body is going to hate you in the morning." MacKenzie stated softly against his lips.

"My dick is going to hate me in the morning." Roman said as he slowly rolled onto his side and pulled MacKenzie with him. He felt her burrow into his chest. He felt her relax into his embrace and body. "Sleep baby, you need it." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Night Roman…" She mumbled softly.

"Night Sweetheart." Roman looked down and could see the soft smile on her face as his eyes drank in the beauty of her flushed cheeks from her climax and slightly swollen lips from his kisses; she couldn't have been more beautiful.

Roman's grey eyes fluttered closed and he joined her as well in the much needed sleep department.


	13. Ch 13 Mine

**Chapter 13** - Mine

Jade eyes widened as the door swung open and icy blues were staring back at her. "What are you doing here Dean?" Jenaya questioned curiously.

"I came to see you." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He walked into her hotel room and heard her close the door behind him.

"So what did you need?" She asked again feeling herself get agitated.

Dean walked back over to her as he leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom before throwing her over onto the bed. Dean climbed on the bed as Jenaya started to scramble away, he caught her ankle and pulled her back before he straddled her chest pinning her arms above her head.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She growled.

"I'm not putting any weight on you; so calm down and then tell me why you seem so pissed off with me at the arena earlier and right now." Dean demanded.

Jenaya was mad, she was mad and upset and everything in between. His comment about his 'queen' getting rough with him really threw her for a loop. They were fuck buddies and never discussed anything more. Even if she wanted more than never sat down and actually had a conversation. She knew there were times when Dean was super gentle with her almost as if there was more between them, but it was never talked about. She had heard his childhood growing up wasn't the best, but of course everyone had heard the same thing.

Jenaya calmed her breathing down as Dean sat back on his haunches but made sure to keep his weight off her but kept a hold of her wrists trapped against his jean covered thighs. "You ready to talk about what it is that pissed you off?" He asked.

"Queen…That's what pissed me off."

Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What? Are you seriously telling me that you are pissed off because I referred to you as my Queen?"

"No I'm pissed because you referred to your fuck buddy as your queen." Jenaya admitted.

"Why would you be pissed about that; me saying you're my queen shouldn't that be something you enjoy?" He asked. He was completely lost with this conversation now.

"Because I'm not your queen; I'm not your anything." Jenaya stated softly as all the fight left her body. "I'm just your fuck buddy."

Dean nodded as he stood on his knees and crawled backwards down her body. "Sit up with me gorgeous. I think it's time we talk." Dean moved his body off to the side as he pulled her closer to him; their legs were tangled together. "I want you to know you're not just my fuck buddy Jenaya. That's not all I see you as. If it was then I wouldn't give a shit about you being pissed off at me."

"Than what are we?" Jenaya asked softly as she felt Dean's hands tighten around hers.

"I'm not sure what we are; it will take me a little bit to figure it all out. Things are different in my head and I'm wired completely different. My childhood growing up was bullshit; it's why I am the way I am in and out of the ring." Dean was trying to explain. He tore a hand through his dishwater blonde curls. "My dad took off before I was even born and my mom would whore herself out to put food on the table. The kicker was when she and her other 'co-workers' would get together and have sex parties in our apartment. I would spend the night in the closet with my TV as loud as I could so I didn't have to hear people screwing in my room on my bed."

"What about your..."

"Mom?" Dean finished her thought. "Who do you think showed them where to go?" Dean shook his head. "I was 16 when I told her to go fuck herself and left the shitty apartment. I was 21 when I finally realized how parents were supposed to really raise their kids. I know my mom did the best she could with what she had, but sometimes the stupid things she did were too much even for me."

Jenaya frowned. "Your own mother let them do that?" She asked softly; she knew she had to tread lightly on the subject.

"Don't get me wrong I loved my mother for what she did and sacrificed for us, but the times I hid in my closet so her and her friends could make more money was when I hated her the most." Dean stated softly in his gritty voice.

Jenaya could listen to him talk all night long. His raspy voice would send chills down her spine on an hourly basis. "So how do you feel about me?"

"Why do chic's always want to know how we FEEL about someone?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "You women are always trying to figure out the complexity of the male brain. You wanna know what we are thinking about?" He watched as she nodded with a smirk on her face. "We're thinking about how we can get the hottest piece of ass in our bed and once we do that we want a sandwich and a beer and that's it. There's nothing really all that complex about pussy, food and drink." Dean laughed as he lifted Jenaya up and deposited her between his long outstretched legs as he leaned back against the headboard.

Jenaya leaned back against his chest as she looked up at him. "So the hottest piece of ass huh? So what class am I in?"

Dean chuckled as he slapped her cotton shorts covered backside before he gripped a handful. "Baby you are my hottest piece of ass. I thought you knew that already?" He stated softly as he leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss that damn near curled Jenaya's toes.

"Dean…" Jenaya whimpered against his lips. As her hands scrambled for purchase and got his t-shirt off as she felt him tugging her shorts and panties off; before he pulled her tank top off over her head as her bare breasts pressed against his warm chest. She knew he could feel her nimble fingers as they were working on the belt, button and zipper of his jeans.

He could feel her already hard nipples scrapping against his bare chest. "I want you Jenaya. I want every part of you; if you'll be mine. I'll scream it from the roof top of every arena. I'll tell every interviewer you're my girl and no one else's." Dean stated as he pulled her closer and lifted her with easy to straddle his lap as he filled her body. His lips attacking her neck as his hands touched every part of her naked body.

Dean moved around until he had her trapped beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands laced with his pinned against the mattress; his lips leaving a path of molten lava down her neck and over her chest.

"Tell me you want to be mine; tell me right now." His raspy voice mumbled against her throat. "TELL ME!" He growled as he buried his face between her breasts as his hips began pumping into her body and he could hear her breath coming out in short gasps.

With as fast and as hard as Dean was taking her she couldn't even think straight she could already feel her impending orgasm creeping up on her. "I-I-I…" It was all she could manage to stutter out.

Dean looked up as his icy blues locked with her jade eyes. "Tell me right now or I'm not going to let you cum gorgeous. You want to cum doing you? I know you do…You want to cum all over my dick; I want to drowned in your cum. So tell me right now. Do you want to be mine?" He asked as he voice dropped from raspy to gravely.

Jenaya couldn't even form a complete sentence. "Y-Yes…YES!" The roughness of his jeans as they scrapped against her inner thighs was sending tingles all over her body and sending her into sensory overload.

Dean continued to pump harder in her as his pubic bone was pressing against her clit harder and harder until his teeth snatched her left nipple and he felt her shatter against his body.

"OH GOD DEAN!"

It didn't take him but a couple more thrusts as he was sent sailing over the same edge he had just pushed her over as he filled her body.

They were still attached as Dean rolled over and pulled her on top of his body not wanting to lose the intimate connection. "You are mine now Jenaya. No one else can have this pussy but me."

It sounded dominant but he wasn't willing to share her with anyone.

* * *

Roman was so tired. The whole week he and the guys had interview after interview and signing after signing he was officially done with Survivor Series and Raw out of the way. Tonight was Smackdown, he felt like he could literally sleep for the next 5 days; which was exactly what they had off until next Monday.

Roman could hear Jimmy and Charisma talking about their upcoming nuptials. Jimmy was driving and Charisma was side seat driving or as she liked to call it 'navigating' every once in a while Jimmy would make a smart ass comment and Char would fold the map book and slap his arm with it. Yea they needed to get married…and soon.

Roman looked down and smiled softly at MacKenzie as she was burrowed into his side, her cheek pressed against his t-shirt covered chest. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn't sleeping; her hand was up the front of his shirt softly caressing his abs and chest.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" His tenor voice rumbled as he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"That I'm too physically worn out and tired and if we have to make a pit stop you're going to have to carry me to the rest room." She laughed as she buried her face in his chest.

"I can do that." Roman chuckled deeply as his right arm tightened around her body. It had been a couple of days since they had come together in every way possible. That night would be forever engrained in his mind. The night he won the Survivor Series match he was allowed to claim his girlfriends, mind, body, heart and soul.

And claim it he did.

But at the same time he was sure he gave her his heart as well. He had never enjoyed being with someone so much; as he did with MacKenzie. She was smart and beautiful and intelligent. She had a couple of insecurities but after what she'd been through with her ex – who wouldn't honestly?

MacKenzie bit her bottom lip as she looked up and her deep blues locked with his beautiful greys. "So what are you doing for our days off; heading to Pensacola to see your folks?" She asked softly.

Roman thought about the question and knew he hadn't even decided what or where he wanted to be for his days off yet. "I'm not sure…Did you have something in mind?"

"I have to make a trip out to Sacramento, my sister is christening my niece and she wants me to be her God Mother; I'm already the God mother for her first two kids. Most of the family will be there and I would really love for you to meet all of them." MacKenzie stated before she sat up and pulled her fingers through her hair. "But you don't really have to. I know we've not been together that long."

Roman watched as she shook her head negatively and could tell her insecurities were getting ready to drown out the rational part of her. He reached out and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger before she had a chance to turn away. "Kenzie…is this something you want?"

"Yes…" She stated softly as her eyes went back to his.

"Do you really have your heart set on it?" He asked.

"Yes…" She nodded

"If that's where you want me; then that's where I'll be. My days off are for you and if you want me with you then all you have to do is ask." Roman stated as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"Are you really sure? I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to go just because you're my boyfriend." MacKenzie stated in a fast breath.

Roman shook his head. "All the more reason I should go; because I AM your boyfriend. I can't imagine they liked Jeff all that much so it gives me a chance to win them over now."

MacKenzie shook her head as she moved around and straddled Roman's lap. "Actually they thought…They thought Jeff was fabulous."

Roman's brow furrowed. "Come again?" He wasn't really sure he heard that properly.

"Yea…They think he was the best guy out there for me to marry; even after he put me in the hospital when he had his temper tantrum." MacKenzie stated softly. She wasn't going to lie. Her parents LOVED Jeff and she could never figure out why. The only one who thinks he needs to be castrated is my older sister Alice, but me and her have always been closer. Sometimes I feel like were the only two normal ones in the family." MacKenzie stated as she continued to caress his biceps under the sleeves of his shirt.

Roman shook his head. "Yea well any man who puts his hands on a female in my family gets his nose punched off his face – and then some."

"HELL YEA UCE!" Jimmy crowed from the front seat.

"HEY! Drive don't yell!" Charisma scolded as she slapped Jimmy with the map book.

""Damn it woman! Give me that damn thing!" Jimmy demanded as he reached out and snatched the map book out of his loving fiancée's hands before he rolled the window down and threw it out the window.

MacKenzie couldn't help laughing as the wind caught the map book and sucked it along the side of the Ford Explorer and into the air. "Why are they not married yet?" MacKenzie giggled out as she buried her face in the side of Roman's neck as his arms tightened around her body.

"I don't have any idea sweetheart." Roman chuckled as he took in her giggles. This woman's giggles were going to be the death of him.

MacKenzie's giggled calmed down as she pulled back and cupped his cheek. "So you are really going to come with me all the way to Sacramento on your days off?"

"There's no place I would rather be than with you." Roman stated softly as he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Best…Boyfriend…Ever…" MacKenzie stated as she planted a kiss on his lips at the end of every word.

"I'm going to remember that down the road when I'm in need of a prize." Roman stated with a smirk on his face.

MacKenzie matched his smirk. "I'll be waiting for you to come collect your prize…" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh I'm going to collect beautiful." That was a promise she knew he could collect.

He couldn't wait to meet her family and was quite curious to see how they interacted with her and him as well.


	14. Ch 14 Family & Dreamland

**Chapter 14** – Family & Dreamland

Roman couldn't have been happier to have the next five days off. And the fact that he was spending them with MacKenzie was just a bonus for him. He'd already been warned by Charisma that her family aside from her sister Alice; were in her words 'a bunch of idiots' who would more than likely piss him off monumentally.

The plane ride was longer than he anticipated Sacramento was in the middle of a thunder storm so the flight was filled with turbulence from the gushes of wind, bright flashes of lightning and loud claps of thunder; it didn't really bother him a lot but unfortunately MacKenzie had a fear of the thunder. He kept his arm around her and her head against his chest as he murmured softly into her ear to calm her nerves. Her shaking body against his side subsided when they landed and taxied down the runway.

Once they got their bags and headed to the car rental. They already had the black Jeep Liberty waiting for them under the carport so they wouldn't get wet. It only took about 25 minutes to get from the airport to her sister's house and by the time they pulled into the driveway the rain had ceased long enough to get their luggage from the vehicle to the front door and ring the bell.

"OH MY GOD AUNTIE MAC AUNTIE MAC!" A voice squealed at the top of the lungs.

Roman's head snapped up as he watched the door fly open as a little girl with the same corkscrew curls as Kenzie bounded out the door as MacKenzie squatted down and caught her; wrapping her arms around the bouncing little girl.

"Uh how is my princess Neela?" MacKenzie asked as she stood and her niece wrapped her arms and legs around her.

"Good!" Neela squealed. "I'm so glad you're here Auntie Mac."

MacKenzie laughed softly as she smothered her niece with feather kisses. "Ugh I missed my princess."

"Whoa! Auntie Mac who's your muscle?" Neela asked animatedly.

Roman chuckled from behind MacKenzie as she laughed. "Let's get inside before the monsoon comes back and we'll get all the introductions out of the way." She stated as she leaned over and placed Neela on her feet and watched as the spirited 6 year old took off through the house.

"DADDY! Auntie Mac is here and she brought a bodyguard!"

"She has a vivid imagination." Roman stated as he placed his hand in the middle of Kenzie's back.

"Yes – yes she does." MacKenzie laughed as she and Roman grabbed their suitcases and walked into the house.

"MacKenzie, it's so good to see you again." A voice stated.

MacKenzie looked up and watched as Alice's husband Dain came jogging down the stairs. "Hey Dain, it feels really good being back." She stated as the taller gentleman hugged her tightly.

Dain's dark eyes went to the large guy standing to the side. "You must be the guy MacKenzie has been telling Alice about."

MacKenzie smiled softly. "Dain Nelson, this is Roman Reigns."

Roman stepped up and shoo the man's hand that was offered to him. "I hope I'm the one she's been talking about.

Dain chuckled as he watched MacKenzie's cheeks pink up.

MacKenzie felt a tug on her jeans as she looked down and smiled softly as her nephew Nathan was standing next to her. He was Neela's twin brother and was clearly quieter and shyer than his boisterous sister. Kenzie squatted down as she kissed his cheek. "How are you doing my sweet prince?"

"Okay." He stated in a shy voice. His huge jade eyes were looked back and forth between his auntie and the big guy standing next to her.

MacKenzie reached up and tugged on Roman's hand. Roman smirked down as he jerked up the jeans on his thigh as he squatted down. "Hey buddy, what's your name?" He asked softly in his tenor voice.

"N-Nathan." He stuttered out softly.

MacKenzie took her nephews hand and pulled him closer. "He's not going to hurt you honey. His name is Roman, he may look mean but he's just a giant teddy bear." She reached over and pinched his cheeks and laughed as he giggled and threw his arms around her. "Oh see there's my prince charming. I knew you were hiding in there somewhere."

Roman's eyes twinkled with love for this woman. She knew exactly what to say to get her nephew out of his shell. His hand found the small of her back as they stood up. "That was really sweet." He murmured in her ear.

Mackenzie smiled softly before she turned her attention to her brother-in-law. "Where's Alice?" MacKenzie asked.

"She'll be right down she had to change McKenna." Dain stated. "Let's wrangle everyone into the living room. Do you want to put your things in your room?"

Kenzie nodded as she grabbed her suitcase. "Yea, we'll be right in. C'mon babe."

Roman grabbed his suitcase and followed Kenzie as they walked down the hallway next to the staircase and through the kitchen; her bedroom was in the back of the house on the first floor.

The minute they stepped in the guest bedroom Roman had their things placed against the wall before he turned MacKenzie around and caught her lips as he pressed her back against the door which he made sure was closed. He pulled back when she giggled against his lips. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that all about?" She asked softly.

Roman smirked. "You look awfully cute with the young ones." He stated honestly.

Kenzie's eyes grew wide. "Roman…"

Roman shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying; you would be a great mom." He chuckled as her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm going to have to keep you away from my nieces and nephews; if my mom sees you being all cute with them she's going to want some more grandbabies from us and I don't think either of us are particularly ready for that."

Kenzie pushed up on her toes as she kissed Roman's lips once more. She opened the door and stopped as she looked over her shoulder. "Not yet…" She bit her bottom lip as she walked out the door and left Roman growling in the guest room as her laughter filled the short hallway.

This woman was going to be the death of him. She was definitely learning how to tease him.

And he was really enjoying it. He admitted to himself as he adjusted himself and left the guest room to join everyone.

* * *

Roman enjoyed meeting Alice and enjoyed watched Kenzie as she held McKenna even more. This had to of been what it felt like when women said they had baby fever. The more he watched Kenzie interacting with her new niece the more he enjoyed watching the interaction and wondered what she'd look like holding a baby with his thick dark hair and her deep sea blue eyes.

Several times during the night he had to pinch himself just to get the thoughts out of his head. MacKenzie had looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he cornered her earlier in the guest bedroom and kissing the oxygen from her lungs and told her she looked cute with the younger ones.

But he wasn't lying.

She would be a great mother. And if nothing else proved it; it was after she'd had her fill of baby McKenna she sat on the floor and Roman's heart clenched in his chest as she was leaned back against his left leg with Nathan and Neela's heads in her lap – one on each leg- as she ran her fingers through their hair. Talking and giggling with them as they watched Tangled on the TV.

Roman gripped her shoulder and she leaned her cheek against his hand.

They had a nice dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread with a salad. Roman knew he was going to have to find a gym and work off all the carbs from the pasta and bread, but he didn't mind he loved a home cooked meal.

The night ended with Roman watching as MacKenzie tucked Nathan and Neela into bed and kissing an already sleeping McKenna on the head. The feeling hit him in the pit of his belly as he watched her. It was the same feeling he kept getting every time he watched her interact with her nephew or either one of her nieces. Roman took MacKenzie's hand in his as they passed Alice and Dain on the way down to their room and exchanged sweet dreams and good nights.

All was quiet in the house.

* * *

Roman had MacKenzie in his arms; neither was asleep yet, but it was nice and dark through the room. Her back was tight against his chest and her ass was against the crotch of his cotton basketball shorts, but in case the little ones woke them in the morning as they often liked to do; MacKenzie had pre-warned him.

Roman growled against Kenzie's neck when she moved her hips. "Woman if you move again you're going to be sorry." He warned in his Dom voice.

The deep tenor voice sent chills racing through every vein in Kenzie's body. She smirked as she suddenly flipped over and shoved Roman onto his back as she straddled his hips.

Roman blinked up at his girlfriend; completely taken aback by her fast actions – he was clearly not expecting her to do that. His hands gripped her hips as she moved her hips grinding herself against him. He couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his lips as he felt his dick come to life. "You woke him up you deal with him." He watched as a dirty smirk slid across her beautiful face as she reached down and pulled the tank top she'd been wearing off; revealing her bare breasts for him.

She sighed softly as his big hands slid up her torso and palmed both of her breasts feeling her nipples harden as he pinched each of them until she whimpered. She moved off of him long enough to discard her panties and shorts and watched as he got rid of his shorts and boxer/briefs as well.

Roman's grey orbs darkened with lust as he watched her crawl back up his body before nuzzling his erection with his nose before she placed a soft kiss on the head. He couldn't help groaning out again. His eyes followed her moves as she kissed up his clenched abs to his chest before she sucked on his collar bone as she ground her soaking wet slit against his shaft. He continued to watch as she leaned forward before she sank down onto him.

Both of them moaned out at the friction.

Roman watched as she leaned over and her right hand gripped the head board as his hands continued to play with her breasts. She sat still for a good few minutes before she rolled her hips. She was like a damn Goddess as she took from him what she wanted. She continued to roll her hips as she slid her pelvis up and down his length.

She had initiated it and Roman was NOT about to stop her from doing as she damn well pleased.

Her free hand came out and moved his hand from her left breast to her hip as she leaned over and offered her breast to his mouth; who was he to deny her or himself of that delicacy. She knew he loved her breasts and loved them even more in his mouth.

Roman took her left breast into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and listened to her gasp as he tightened his teeth around the hard fleshy bit all the while flicking his tongue over the trapped nipple. Finally, he let it go with a loud pop before he moved over to her right breast giving it the same treatment.

"Roman…"

"Yes sweetheart?" Roman answered he could see her chewing her bottom lip. "What do you need babygirl?" His low voice rumbled as his hands held her hips as he started to slowly thrust up as she was coming down they were meeting in the middle sending shockwaves through each other's bodies. "Tell me what you need baby or I can't help you." He tried coaxing.

"I need to cum Roman…" She was on the verge but she needed a little something extra and she wasn't sure what it was she needed. She gasped out loud as Roman sat up as their lips met in a fire ridden kiss. His grip on her hips tightened as he began to push and pull her hips with a new found wave of excitement.

Roman's lips left hers as he kissed down her jaw when her head lulled back he scraped his teeth across her throat and collar bones her fingernails digging into the flesh of his biceps. "C'mon sweetheart ride my dick and take whatever you want. I will give it all to you beautiful." He encouraged as he sucked on the flesh where her shoulder and neck connected. His hands sliding up her torso gripping her breasts and tweaking her nipples loving the throaty moans he was getting from her as her hips took over and she was riding him hard.

MacKenzie had enjoying the hard pace that Roman set with his hands as she continued riding him her hands weaving through his dark hair. "Roman…Cum with me." She requested as he released her breasts and his hands went back to her hips.

"Oh I intend on it baby; now slam that beautiful pussy on my dick - take it baby – take all of it." Roman stated in his Dom voice; feeling her shiver against his body. Now he was definitely aware of how his Dom voice really affected her. She did as he commanded and he felt as she started to fall over the edge as he felt her covering him in her cum and slammed his mouth against hers before she could yell out. They were really NOT trying to wake up the entire house. Roman followed closely behind her as he spurted deep inside of her.

Roman felt her hips slow as they both came down from the high they were riding. "Sweetheart, anymore bouts like that and we will have to take vacations in separate states just to recuperate."

MacKenzie couldn't help the giggle that slipped through her lips. "How about a nice shower before we try sleeping again?"

"Sure sure…But I'm pretty sure we won't need to try sleeping this time around." Roman teased as he moved to the end of the bed and stood, they were still attached intimately but neither cared as Roman had his hands under her butt to keep her from falling as he walked into the bathroom that was attacked to their guest room.

After their shower they dried and dressed and it really took neither long to fall into dreamland together.


	15. Ch 15 Nothing But Assholes

**Chapter 15** – Nothing But Assholes

Warmth…

Warmth was surrounding the entire bed. It was still nice and dark in the room when suddenly little giggles filled the room. And then the giggles were joined by small bodies bouncing on the bed. Roman's arms tightened around MacKenzie as his nose was against her neck. "I think some little people are trying to get your attention Auntie Mac."

MacKenzie couldn't help burrowing under the blankets and pushing back against Roman's body. "Noooo..." She whined as Roman chuckled. "Auntie Mac is sleeping Nathan and Neela."

Neela's giggles increased as she bounced up the bed and landed on MacKenzie's blanket covered body. Nathan followed suit as he bounced up and landed on Roman who let out a fake 'oomph' when the little body landed on him.

It was MacKenzie's turn to chuckle at Roman's antics. It was clear he enjoyed having her niece and nephew around. Her heart even fluttered the night before when he held tiny McKenna in his arms. She was so small compared to him, but he handled her like she was the most fragile porcelain doll he'd ever seen.

MacKenzie's head came up from under the blankets and rolled onto her back; Neela sat straddled over her stomach. She looked over and Roman rolled as well with Nathan sitting on his stomach. It was extremely sweet and she could understand now why he'd said what he had said the night before about babies. He would be such a great father. It was obviously. She could only hope she was the one having his babies when the time came. Honestly she couldn't see herself with anyone else, but the real test would be at the Christening today and then the BBQ that would follow with the family.

"What do you little terrorists want?" MacKenzie asked.

"French toast." Neela giggled.

"Ugh! French toast? What if I didn't bring my French Toast maker with me?" Kenzie asked with a smile on her face.

Roman chuckled when Nathan's head snapped up. "You didn't really Auntie Mac did you?"

Roman could see the bottom lip getting ready to come out. "Auntie Mac I don't think you should tease them." He nudged MacKenzie with his elbow slightly.

MacKenzie sighed loud and heavily as she sat up and pulled Nathan over and she placed a thousand feather kisses all over his face until his giggles echoed in the room, then did the same to Neela and got the same reaction. "No I didn't forget it. You guys go get the bread eggs and milk out. Roman and I will be out in a minute; were going to get dressed first." She laughed as they both jumped off the bed and took off out of the room; being sure to close the door behind them as they went.

MacKenzie decided on some jeans and a t-shirt. She had a dress for the christening later, but didn't want to get it dirty during breakfast. She was brushing her teeth when Roman walked into the bathroom in a t-shirt and track pants, clearly he didn't want to get his good clothes dirty either. She smiled as his hands found her hips before his arms wrapped around her body pulling her back against his chest. His lips softly kissing her neck.

"I think we need a repeat performance from last night; I'd like to schedule that a head of time for tonight." He rumbled against her neck in his Dom voice and smirked as her whole body shivered against his.

She felt his hands slide under her t-shirt as he felt his hands on the skin of her torso. He wasn't touching anything he shouldn't be but just touching her alone would light her body on fire…and he knew it. She smirked as she popped her bottom out and into the crotch of his track pants as she leaned over and spit the used tooth paste into the skin, before rinsing her mouth with water and dabbing it dry with the hand towel.

"Don't start something you can't finish woman!" Roman warned when he suddenly spun her around and lifted her onto the bathroom counter.

"Don't start nothing - there won't be nothing; take your own advice." MacKenzie warned back with a dirty smirk.

Roman looked down as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Morning beautiful."

MacKenzie smiled softly. "Morning handsome." Roman's lips captured hers as he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her from the counter. She whimpered into his mouth as she could taste his toothpaste, since he'd been in the bathroom before her. "Mmmm minty fresh." She teased as she pulled back when she needed oxygen.

Roman chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "We should probably get out there; I bet they are hungry Auntie Mac."

MacKenzie cupped his cheeks and softly kissed his lips once more. "Down big guy." She winked at him. She felt Roman lean over slightly and place her gently on her feet as she turned towards the door she reached behind her and took his hand gently pulling him along behind her.

Today was going to be a good day…Or so she thought.

* * *

Breakfast was great with Roman and the kids setting the table and him chasing them around the kitchen. It was a good think the kitchen was so big or there would have been zero room to romp and play for them; especially with as big as Roman was to begin with.

After breakfast everyone went to their respective rooms and dressed for the christening. MacKenzie dressed in a while dress trimmed in blue ribbon around the top and bottom with matching blue flowers on it; with a blue ribbon that tied around the waist in the back. She had on 2 ½ in blue pep toe heels and left her curls down but moussed them to keep them from frizzing.

"Wow sweetheart you look beautiful." Roman stated across the room.

She walked out of the bathroom and blushed when Roman gave her a wolf whistle. "Thank you. You look quite handsome as well babe." She gave him a once over in his dark jeans sneakers and a blue polo that was good against his skin tone; he'd pulled his long hair back into a tight bun. She'd be getting rid of that bun later that night.

MacKenzie smiled softly when Roman walked over and kissed the side of her neck. "What are you blushing for beautiful?" He murmured against her ear. He watched as she shook her head negatively.

She couldn't help laughing softly as she turned around to face him as she reached up and fixed his collar and smoothed the cotton polo over his chest. "You sure you're really ready for this?" Kenzie asked curiously.

"Absolutely." Roman answered before he licked his top and then bottom lip. "It's just a christening, it will be okay." He could see the worry in her eyes, which he was taking as a sign she either KNEW something was going to happen or she could FEEL something was going to happen. "Don't worry so much baby; everything will be fine." He took both of her hands in his before bringing them to his lips and kissing the backs of each of them. "Let's get going I don't want to be the reason we hold everything up." Roman released one hand and kept the other firmly in his as he turned and gently pulled her from the room.

* * *

The christening had been beautiful and Roman watched as MacKenzie held McKenna at the front of the altar as the pastor sprinkled holy water over the sleeping infants head and spoke his words; MacKenzie accepting her God Mother position as she had with Nathan and Neela.

Roman still loved the idea of him and MacKenzie having a dozen beautiful babies together; all of them the perfect mixture of himself and her. Could he really see himself with her for the rest of his life? He questioned himself even though he already knew the answer to it.

The answer was yes.

It had been yes the minute he'd met her. Even if he hadn't known what the question was to begin with. He'd moved fast with women before but with MacKenzie being so skittish to start with he didn't want to scare her ever; so he bided his time and waited for her to be ready. If last night was any indication with her initiating sex between them; not only that but the fact that he used his Dom voice on her and then let her take the reins when she turned on him. He could admit to himself that was the biggest turn on. It meant she was mentally getting stronger and well on her way to getting her full confidence back.

He was pulled back from his own thoughts as Neela was sitting on his lap sharing her apricot jell-o with him. She was just about the sweetest thing he'd met; next to her aunt. The christening after party was held in Alice and Dain's backyard. He looked over and could see MacKenzie having what appeared to be a heated conversation with her parents, Alice, and Dain. He could see her nerves looked frazzled and was on the verge of going to her, but the family conversation didn't involve him so he stayed out of it…for now.

MacKenzie shook her head. "You guys are unbelievable. You don't even know him and you just want to stand here and pass judgment on him because he has long hair and a tattoo. Seriously? His hair and tattoo represent his Samoan heritage, which is more than I can say for ours." She could feel herself getting pissed off and sad at the same time.

"Jeff was such a nice American boy." Gayle stated.

Kenzie looked at her mother incredulously. "Are you kidding me mom? Roman was born in America; he is an American-Samoan. This is completely ridiculous. Are you going to say anything dad or are you going to continue to let mom bash my boyfriend; who by the way hasn't broken any bones or put me in the hospital like JEFF did."

Alice shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. She heard a car door slam as she looked over and narrowed her eyes at the familiar figure of Jeff walking into her family's backyard. "Mom please tell me you didn't." Alice stated as she cocked her head to the side.

MacKenzie looked over and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I can't believe you invited him mom. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alice scowled at her mother. "Get rid of him. He's not welcome at my house; he's not welcome anywhere near MacKenzie."

Gayle shook her head. "Nonsense, he's still a friend of the family he's welcome wherever I am."

Dain cleared his throat. "Then you are no longer welcome in our home either." He wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and pulled her closer to him. "If you can't understand how uncomfortable your daughter is; actually both your daughters then you have been completely snowed by that little asshole and you need to leave now."

MacKenzie shook her head negatively. "I can't believe you mom. You'd rather have me with some abusive piece of shit than a real man who has never raised his hand to a woman in his life?"

"Sometimes women need to know their place in life. You were always spoiled by your father and me; so it was only natural that Jeff had to tame your wild side. I knew my place next to your father so I wasn't allowed the luxury of a wild side." Gayle stated in a stern tone.

"Well mom; if you love him so much then you marry him." MacKenzie stated as she walked away from the group as she was passing Jeff he smiled and winked at her. She glared at him before she could keep her tongue. "Fuck off asshole." She stated loud enough everyone heard her. She gasped out loud when a strong hand grabbed her by the forearm; effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"I thought I told you about that mouth before woman." Jeff snarled out.

MacKenzie was trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp but he just kept applying pressure to keep her in his grasp. She whimpered at the pain that zipped through her forearm. "Let go of me Jeff."

Jeff applied more pressed as he jerked her to face him. "You don't tell me what to do bitch."

"I'm pretty sure she told you to let go of her and since you don't hear to well; let me say it. Let go of my girlfriend or I'm going to make you let go of her."

MacKenzie had never been so happy to hear Roman's voice; it was even better when she felt his hand in the middle of her back.

"You should really teach your girlfriend to watch her mouth." Jeff warned with a growl as he let go of MacKenzie's arm.

"Last I checked it was a free country and she can do and say as she damn well pleases." Roman snapped out as he pulled MacKenzie gently behind him and rolled his shoulders daring the mouthy little fuck to keep his shit up.

"Bitches like her need to be knocked down a peg or two she needs to know her place in life is behind the man not in front running their yaps." Jeff stated as he poked Roman in the chest.

Roman growled lowly as he suddenly grabbed Jeff's finger before he bent it back and smoothly grabbed Jeff by the back of the neck. In two turns and a blink of the eye, Jeff was face down on the grass with Roman's knee in the middle of his back and his arm bent backwards. "Now who's the bitch bro?"

Alice and Dain stopped their arguing as they watched the scene unfold.

MacKenzie's eyes widened. "Roman!" She watched as his head snapped up and his steely grey orbs locked with hers. "Don't hurt him Roman; remember he's a lawyer."

Roman growled again as he looked down at the slimy piece of shit. "I don't care if you are legal counsel to the President of the United States, you come near her again; no amount of the legal system is going to save your ass." Roman threatened as he let go of the whimpering whiny bully he had pinned face down in the grass. He stood and stepped on the pussies back to get to MacKenzie.

Dain and Alice stood laughing at the scene as it had unfolded in front of them. Dain walked over and offered Jeff a hand as he helped pulled him to his feet before jerking him closer to be face to face with him. "That threat goes double for me. Don't ever come back to this house again or I'll have you arrested for trespassing; I am going down and getting a restraining order against you." Dain warned Jeff as he looked back at Alice and MacKenzie's parents who were standing there as well. "That goes for you too Gayle. My children don't need a heartless grandmother in their life. Their lives are rich enough with MacKenzie as their God Mother."

Roman watched as Jeff stalked away with MacKenzie's mom, dragging her father behind her; somehow knew it wouldn't be the last of Jeff they saw.

"C'mon beautiful let's get some ice for that arm." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked off with her into the house.

Roman had to admit sometimes family was nothing but assholes.


End file.
